


ordr

by saerna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Hux and Phasma are bros, Jealousy, M/M, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Wingman Phasma, dating/hookup apps, dubcon, dubcon bdsm, kylo ren tries and fails to be a normal functional human being
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerna/pseuds/saerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordr<br/>Присоединяйся к крупнейшей социальной сети знакомств Первого Ордена!*<br/>Скачай приложение на датапад бесплатно уже сегодня – свободно, анонимно,<br/>весело!<br/>*приложение не является официально одобренным Первым Орденом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ordr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980714) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



> **Ordr**
> 
> Присоединяйся к крупнейшей социальной сети знакомств Первого Ордена!*
> 
> Скачай приложение на датапад бесплатно уже сегодня – свободно, анонимно, весело!
> 
> *приложение не является официально одобренным Первым Орденом.

Хакс сощурился на датапад, сомневаясь, что из этой затеи выйдет что‐нибудь путное. От самой мысли веяло чем‐то неправильным, вульгарным и очень похожим на поражение. Но план придумала Фазма и даже посоветовала именно это приложение исходя из личного опыта . "Оно того стоит, Хакс. Попробуй хотя бы раз." Маленькая красная иконка ожила внизу экрана и он поспешил перетащить её подальше от любопытных взглядов – а может, прячась от собственного стыда – в неприметную папку внутри другой папки. Хаксу не было _одиноко_ , ясно? Просто хотелось потрахаться. Но с его графиком шансы выкроить достаточно свободного времени на тренировку в зале (не то, что перевести дух в какой‐нибудь зоне отдыха), стремились к нулю вне зависимости от того, где он нёс службу.

Вздохнув и смирившись с уже ставшим привычным бессилием, он запустил приложение.

Оформление, вопреки ожидаемому, не резало глаза, дизайн заявлял во всеуслышание об утилитарности, что по крайней мере соответствовало задачам приложения. Все было выполнено в духе Первого Ордена: обрамления в виде тонких чёрных линий с красными акцентами, легко читаемый текст в различных окошках и аккуратные кнопки. Название "Ordr", написанное крупными красными буквами, с неизменной укоризной смотрело на Хакса из левого верхнего угла экрана, сколько бы тому ни пришлось проматывать вниз, чтобы закончить регистрацию.

Хакс в очередной раз задался мучительным вопросом: "Неужели я пал _так_ низко?"

Но вместо того, чтобы заняться переоценкой жизненных ориентиров и перейти к более благопристойному времяпрепровождению – заполнению месячных отчетов – Хакс перелистнул следующую страницу.

"Завершите создание профиля и нажмите "Поиск", чтобы найти наиболее подходящих вам кандидатов!"

Хакс пропустил поля никнейма и фото, решив оставить их на потом. В конце концов, Хаксу еще предстояло придумать выражающий его индивидуальность и в то же время достаточно неброский ник, который одновременно приличествовал бы человеку его звания и не вызывал ощущения недоступности. А пока он с удовольствием заполнил оставшиеся графы профиля, добавил свой рост, вес, телосложение, цвет волос — бланки были его маленькой слабостью. Ему нравились порядок и простота; он получал удовольствие, внося в отчёты и доклады мелкие детали и факты и создание собственного профиля в приложении лило бальзам на душу.

На строчке "Я ищу" Хакс на секунду замешкался, хмурясь над скудным предложенным выбором. Что же ему отметить из списка: "Прямо сейчас", "Деловые связи", "Дружба", "Серьезные отношения" или "Свидания"? Он точно не собирался растрачивать себя на поиски друга. Хакс также отбросил варианты "Серьезные отношения" и "Свидания", отметив, что времени у него едва хватает на то, чтобы спокойно посидеть после работы за бокалом спиртного с его старинной наперсницей Фазмой. Отсутствие времени на развлечения, которые действительно доставляли ему удовольствие, хорошим предзнаменованием для новых отношений послужить не могло. А что же до "Деловых связей"... Что это вообще значило? Будучи генералом, Хакс был замешан в деловых связях Первого Ордена по самые уши, более осведомлённым и вовлечённым он мог бы стать, только превратившись в дроида, подключенного к сети. "Прямо сейчас" показалось Хаксу наиболее подходящим вариантом, хотя неточность определения пришлась ему не по нраву.

Добавив еще несколько деталей, в том числе "мужчина ищет мужчину", Хакс вернулся к проблеме никнейма и фотографии. Задумчиво хмыкнув, Хакс, в поисках вдохновения, окинул взглядом свою каюту. Творческой жилкой он никогда не отличался: искусству Хакс предпочитал точные науки и тактику. В конце концов, глаза его скользнули по шахматной доске, да там и остановились. Ничего лучше не придумав, он решил, что ник, говорящий о его личных интересах, ничем не хуже других. Вконец исчерпав запасы креативности, для дополнительной безопасности Хакс приписал к нику цепочку случайных чисел. Ведь он действительно хотел оставаться неузнанным хотя бы до тех пор, пока не найдет кого‐нибудь, с кем захочет встретиться лично. Разумеется, и тогда ему не о чем будет беспокоиться, в защиту выступит его звание: кто осмелится распускать слухи и выдавать тайны генерала, рискуя своим местом на базе? Его гордости и репутации ничего не угрожало. И для того, чтобы не нарушать кодекса субординации, ему всего‐то нужно было не списываться с непосредственными подчинёнными.

По здравом размышлении, план показался Хаксу вполне выполнимым. Может, Фазма была права.

С фото, однако, возникли проблемы. В тех же целях безопасности, Хакс не хотел, чтобы по сети разгуливало его легкоузнаваемое изображение. Он и так уже опустился ниже некуда, сообщать об этом во всеуслышание Хакс считал лишним. Решение пролистнуть список случайных профилей оказалось плодотворным и познавательным, хоть и немного разочаровавшим - похоже, выбор фото для профиля не ограничивался одними лицами. Более того, результаты поиска обещали, что Хакс попал в неплохую компанию, пусть и не в сливки общества, но неплохую.

И, тем не менее, Хакс не думал, что когда‐нибудь скатится до того, что сделает фото определенной части своей анатомии, тем более в такой раскованной позе, а уж выставить его не всеобщее обозрение... Хотя... Загружать фотографию своего лица у него по‐прежнему не было ни малейшего желания.

Хакс вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Как только приложение приготовилось снимать фото, он навел объектив на свой живот и задрал рубашку, подставив видоискателю подтянутый пресс. Щелкнул затвор, Хакс поднес датапад ближе к глазам, внимательно рассматривая результат. Получилось... вполне сносно. У него было хорошее тело – мускулистое и подтянутое, как у всех офицеров. В первом Ордене не было места лени, праздности и обжорству. В редкие минуты самоуничижения, Хакс мечтал о более плотной, более мощной комплекции. Ему повезло с ростом, но вот плечи могли быть и пошире, а мышцы – порельефнее. Хорошая генетика наградила его длинными, тонкими пальцами, по его мнению, лучше подходившими какому‐нибудь музыканту. И пусть, несмотря на свой вид, пальцы без труда ломали шейные позвонки, в чем Хакс успел неоднократно убедиться, ему порой мечталось о крепких, широких ладонях. В целом, его черты стремились скорее к изяществу, нежели к грубоватой твердости, что Хакс с ранних лет научился компенсировать не сходящей с лица гримасой презрительного недовольства. Он многое бы хотел изменить в своей внешности, будь у него такая возможность, однако, к чему бесплодно жаждать быть тем, кем он никогда не станет? Сокрушаясь по поводу генетических несовершенств, он ничего не добьётся. Хакс давным‐давно научился принимать свое тело и гордиться своей командирской выправкой, научился подчеркивать её и производить впечатление внушительной фигуры.

На фотографии его рука тянула вверх край черной форменной рубашки, резко выделявшейся на фоне бледной, покрытой веснушками кожи, открывая полоску крепких мышц, спускавшихся к брюкам. В изображении не было ничего необычного, разве что дорожка рыжих волос, бежавшая вниз от пупка. Рыжие волосы нечасто попадались в галактике, но и диковинкой их не назовёшь. По этой детали опознать в хозяине профиля генерала Хакса сложно, однако внимание к его анкете это определенно привлечёт, для чего, собственно, все и задумывалось.

Хакс нажал кнопку "Сохранить" и с опаской проследил за тем, как приложение открыло новую страничку.

"Поздравляем, ChessAndTactics71229! Ваш профиль готов, и Вы можете продолжить. Нажмите "Поиск", чтобы найти наиболее подходящих вам кандидатов!"


	2. Глава 2

Сколько бы раз Хакс ни видел Фазму, преспокойно попивающую эспкаф в офицерской комнате отдыха, без шлема, с коротко остриженными и идеальными в своём беспорядке волосами, всегда останавливался, поражённый. Она была создана, чтобы врываться в комнаты, как на поле боя, чтобы с неё ваяли статуи, а не для праздных бесед и безделья. Было что-то беспощадно обезоруживающее в том, чтобы видеть её без брони, пусть и всего лишь без шлема. Наверняка, ей даже не пришлось специально взращивать в себе этот навык, как Хаксу — его разворот строгую осанку или неизменно хмурый вид. Фазма родилась вызывающей трепет и без брони впечатление это только усиливалось.  
  
Фазма подняла на генерала взгляд и приглашающе махнула рукой. Обыденно и неумолимо.  
  
— Ну, как?  
  
Вздохнув и состроив недовольную мину, Хакс скользнул на противоположный от неё стул. Прежде чем он успел снять фуражку и пристроить её на сияющем чистотой столе в нескольких дюймах от шлема Фазмы, разносчик принёс чашку эспкафа, исходящую паром на прохладном воздухе. Вкус у разлившего по языку напитка был резкий, но приятный. Ребёнком Хакс не любил эспкаф, но отец поспешил это исправить, поощряя юного Брендола отдавать предпочтение именно этому напитку, несмотря на то, что мальчику нравились сладкие соки. В конце концов, привычка стала пристрастием, и Хакс со временем утратил любовь к сладостям. К тому же, большие дозы кофеина, бесспорно, лучше согревали в морозные утра и прогоняли засевший глубоко в костях холод.  
  
— Что конкретно "ну, как"? — Хакс прекрасно знал, к чему Фазма проявляет такой живой интерес, но мысль о том, что капитан сведуща настолько, чтобы знать, как без лишних раздумий вчера вечером он в своей уединённой каюте скачал насоветованное приложение, ему совершенно не нравилась. А дальнейшие рассуждения о том, что он может быть настолько предсказуемым, пусть и для Фазмы, оставляли во рту мерзкий привкус, который на переслащенный эспкаф не спишешь.  
  
Фазма, словно и не заметив напрягшихся плеч и ставшего ещё более угрюмым лица Хакса, невозмутимо отпила из своей чашки и пояснила:  
  
— Приложение. Думаю, ты его скачал. — Надо же, как доброжелательно, даже для Фазмы. И, разумеется, всё это в лучших интересах Хакса. — Повезло с кем-нибудь?  
  
Повезло? Она что же, полагала, будто Хакс скачает приложение, свяжется с первым попавшимся человеком, пообщается с ним достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что они друг другу подходят, а потом ещё и встретится лично? Хакс, скептически подняв брови, недоверчиво уставился на Фазму.  
  
— И сколько, по твоему скромному разумению, у меня свободного времени? — Каким бы ни был ответ, Хакс скорее всего этим временем и не располагал, и не позволил бы себе им так бездумно распорядиться.  
  
Будь на её месте кто-то другой, Хакс говорил бы с большей осторожностью, но Фазма была его надёжным капитаном и ближайшим подобием друга, на какое Хакс был способен. Она всегда желала ему только добра, несмотря на всё, что в детстве отец пытался вдолбить ему про братание со своими сверстниками. Без Фазмы на таком огромном проекте, как Старкиллер, у него было бы вдвое больше работы, подчас почти невыполнимой. Она не хотела его задеть, и всё же Хакса окатило волной раздражения от мысли, что Фазма могла предположить, будто у него достаточно времени, чтобы тратить его так… легкомысленно. Он сделал глоток эспкафа и разрешил себе повариться в негодовании хотя бы несколько мгновений. Да, это было потаканием мелким слабостям, но позволял их генерал себе нечасто.  
Фазма допила свой эспкаф и заказала новую чашку без малейшего намека на раскаяние. Хакс сам толком не знал, какой именно реакции ожидать, потому что, честно признаться, никогда и не видел раскаяния на её лице.  
  
— Я думала, ты из тех людей, которые если хотят чего-то, идут к цели, не считаясь с препятствиями. Возможно, я заблуждалась, — Фазма дразнила его, но так, что Хакс весь ощетинился, потому что была в её позе, голосе, во всей ей в целом какая-то первозданная, подсознательная опасность. Хакс восхищался этой чертовой Фазмой, хотя и сам иногда попадал под её влияние.  
  
— У меня есть дела поважнее. — Офицеры понемногу заполняли комнату привычной утренней толпой, сигнализируя о том, что через несколько минут ему пора будет уходить. Вскоре в комнате станет слишком людно, и их беседа утратит приватность. — Мне что же, предоставлять тебе отчеты о каждой встрече, с основными тактическими положениями для каждого возможного варианта развития событий?  
  
— Почту за честь ознакомиться с ними.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Допивая утренний эспкаф, они вели банальную, но приятную беседу. В их разговорах всегда находилось место обсуждению работы корабля или информации на грани сплетен, которая, по большому счету, не должна была волновать высшие чины вроде их двоих. Однако даже мелкое нарушение могло в будущем повлиять на всю организацию. И иногда Хаксу доставляло особое удовольствие наблюдать, как Фазма запросто наклоняется к нему через стол и шёпотом перемывает косточки какому-нибудь подчинённому из командного центра.  
  
Они только опустошили кружки и принялись обсуждать несанкционированное соитие двух лучших лейтенантов Фазмы, как на комм Хакса пришло экстренное сообщение, известившее его о чрезвычайной ситуации на мостике, требующей его немедленного вмешательства.  
  
— Рен? — спросила Фазма, глядя в датапад, с молниеносной скоростью просматривая доклады и подтверждая запросы от своей команды. Она превосходно могла выполнять несколько дел сразу, за что Хакс её глубоко уважал. Услышав, куда вызывают Хакса, она позволила себе откровенно ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Кто же еще.

\---

День нельзя было назвать непривычно трудным и выматывающим, и всё же вечером, едва перешагнув порог своей каюты, Хакс без сил повалился на твёрдый диван. Его сегодняшний график большей частью был забит тактическими учениями и решением мелких вопросов по реорганизации предстоящей миссии, что не требовало от Хакса особой отдачи. Кайло Рен, однако же, сегодня был в ударе и подвергал терпение генерала новым испытаниям на каждом шагу.  
  
Отработав положенные часы почётной нянькой, Хакс устал настолько, что поддался слабости — принялся просматривать отчеты, потягивая спиртное. Разумеется, в идеале ему не нужно было бы тратить тот минимум свободного времени, которым он располагал на чтение докладов и прошений, но жизнь была несправедлива. Даже имея под рукой Фазму, бравшую на себя управление отрядами, личного времени ему катастрофически не хватало.  
  
Но сегодня Хакс закончил разбирать документы раньше и сумел выкроить несколько свободных минут. Он отходил ко сну каждый день в одно и то же время и не видел смысла нарушать привычку. Вместо этого Хакс зацепился взглядом за мигающее оповещение в углу экрана, которое он игнорировал, как несущественное, пока работал над более насущными делами. Он кликнул по иконке и подтвердил собственные подозрения: его внимания дожидались непрочитанные сообщения в Ordr.  
  
Его палец в нерешительности замер над иконкой приложения. Хаксу пришлось усилием воли подавить желание оглянуться через плечо и убедиться, что никто не заметит того стыдливого смущения, с которым он запускал приложение — генерал был один в своей собственной каюте, в конце-то концов! Более того, то, чем он занимался после работы, было сугубо его личным делом. Хакс открыл окошко и удивился, что помимо новых совпадений и просмотров профиля его дожидался целый ворох сообщений.  
  
Которые, впрочем, не вдохновляли.

 

> _привет детка, ты секси. давай встретимся повеселимся будет супер :-* :-*_  
>    
>  _Клевые мышцы. Фотку хозяйства?_  
>    
>  _Ты красивый. Я заставлю тебя кричать мое имя всю ночь пока я буду трахать тебя своим толстым членом прямо на полу. Тебе еще никогда не было так хорошо как будет со мной обещаю ;)_  
>    
>  _вживую ты такой же вкусный как на фотке?_

Хакс, не переставая кривиться, удалил все сообщения, включая двенадцать, ограничивавшихся простым "привет" и, в надежде оградить себя хотя бы от части подобных опусов в будущем, запоздало спохватился, что нужно указать в профиле важность грамотной речи. Ни одна встреча не стоила сил, убитых на то, чтобы продраться сквозь весь этот мусор. Каким бы одарённым и опытным не обещал быть любовник, Хакс сомневался, что это затмит ужас общения непосредственно перед сексом. У Хакса, в конце концов, были свои стандарты.  
  
Следующей жертвой беспощадной критики пали предложенные совпадения, их Хакс просто напросто проигнорировал. Он решил вообще не доверять идиотским алгоритмам и справиться с выбором самостоятельно - Хакс не гнушался подобрать кандидата по внешнему виду. Он тут же отмёл все профили без фото — времени на них у генерала не было. Туда же улетели анкеты, которые его откровенно не возбуждали: с фотографиями лиц, интимных мест и неодушевленных предметов. Кто бы сомневался, среди них было множество фотографий оружия. Да у Хакса самого пистолет в гораздо лучшем состоянии!  
  
Как он и предполагал, в сети было полно штурмовиков. Однако, ему попалось немало профилей тех.персонала, операторов и командного состава. Чувствовалось что-то приятное и одновременно дезориентирующее в том, чтобы узнать, что Хакс такой был не один. Ничего лестного про социальные навыки генерала Первого Ордена этот факт сказать не мог, хотя, может, оно и к лучшему. Рассеянные офицеры хуже выполняли свои обязанности. Пусть лучше пользуются приложением, чтобы находить себе партнёров для секса и сбрасывать напряжение.  
Профили техников распознать было довольно просто — где-то на заднем плане всегда мелькали ярко-оранжевые пятна их униформы. Что же до офицеров и командного состава? С ними было сложнее. Хакс решил пойти по наиболее лёгкому пути и ограничился анкетами штурмовиков, так он хотя бы знал, чего ожидать. Техники были для него отдельной, неизведанной территорией, с которой ему не хотелось связываться, имея на руках так мало свободного времени. Может, если он найдет кого-нибудь стоящего…  
  
А пока Хакс открыл несколько профилей мужчин с очень привлекательными телами и позволил себе ими полюбоваться. Может, если ему повезёт, он найдет кого-нибудь, кто будет тихо стоять для него в углу по стойке смирно, позволяя Хаксу часами им любоваться, кого-нибудь, кто будет плавиться под ним после долгих часов ожидания. Однако, так далеко надежды Хакса не забегали.  
  
К конце концов, Хакс завязал переписку со смуглым, мускулистым красавцем.

\---

— Ну, как?  
  
Хакс ополовинил чашку эспкафа в один долгий глоток, запивая болеутоляющую таблетку и надеясь, что объединённые усилия кофеина и лекарства избавят его от пульсирующей головной боли.  
  
— Это может подождать, пока я не приму свою дозу эспкафа?  
  
Фазма обезоруживающе улыбнулась.  
  
— Нет, не может.  
  
— Ты уже знаешь, что паршиво, иначе бы не спрашивала… — Он догадывался, что выглядит ходячим трупом, а всё из-за обильных вчерашних возлияний: вначале чтобы успокоить нервы, а потом чтобы утопить в алкоголе стыд и разочарование. Иммунитетом к похмелью генерал не обладал, однако форму держать был обязан. Что ж, Фазма умело разбиралась практически во всех его масках.  
  
— Но мне нужно знать, насколько паршиво. Я умираю от любопытства. — И, хотя Фазма казалась поглощённой чтением отчётов за чашкой утреннего эспкафа, Хакс знал, всё её внимание на самом деле сосредоточено на нём и одним тяжёлым разочарованным стоном от неё не отделаешься.  
  
— Ладно. Но только потому, что я такой щедрый, — и с Фазмой это было для него обычным делом. — Он провалялся на кровати, как дохлый губер, — вздохнул Хакс, медленно отпивая эспкаф. — Красивый, конечно, но некрофилия меня не интересует.  
  
— Нет? А мне казалось, ты ценишь эстетику тьмы, — ухмыльнулась Фазма.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Неважно, — секреты Фазмы остались надёжно спрятаны за её тонкой улыбкой. Иногда Хакс мечтал, чтобы у него вообще не было друзей. Может, тогда жизнь была бы проще и приятнее.  
  
— В любом случае, эксперимент провалился, — Хакс кончил, но какой ценой? Напряжение никуда не делось, а теперь к нему прибавилось ещё и похмелье. Но, кроме того, где-то на базе теперь ошивался штурмовик, которого Хаксу срочно нужно было перевести. Ради здоровья собственной психики. — Вот, что я получил, доверившись тебе.  
  
Хакс опустил глаза и заметил протянутую ладонь Фазмы с сильными, длинными, приглашающе согнутыми пальцами.  
  
— Дай взглянуть на твой датапад.  
  
Хакс вложил датапад ей в ладонь, усилием воли подавив ребяческое желание сказать: "Смотри, но руками не трожь". Он подозвал разносчика и заказал ещё эспкафа и сытный завтрак, пока Фазма, не спеша нарушать повисшую тишину, пролистывала закладки на его датападе.  
  
В конце концов, она нашла то, что искала и положила пад на стол, развернув на экране чей-то профиль в Ordr. Хакс вздохнул. Даже прекрасно понимая, чем она до сих пор занималась, сюрприз ему не понравился. На экране красовалось обрезанное до уровня носа фото какого-то штурмовика, голого по пояс и улыбающегося. Не то, чтобы это спасло парня от Фазмы, она наверняка уже знала его имя, звание и когда тому следовало повышение. Хакс, чтобы поддержать беседу и не показаться невежливым, ознакомился с профилем. Впечатляет, но…  
  
— Нет. Он ищет серьёзных отношений. По крайней мере, так говорится в анкете, — Хакс щёлкнул по фото парня, лежащего на своей койке и зачитал подпись: — "Жду не дождусь просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро". А потом подмигивающий смайлик. Ты понимаешь, как сильно это противоречит уставу? И насколько непривлекательно.  
  
— Ну, ты всегда умел поворачивать ситуацию в свою пользу. И он в твоём вкусе, — Фазма не ошиблась. У штурмовика были тёмные, живые глаза и чёрные волосы, достаточно короткие, чтобы ещё считаться уставной стрижкой, но и достаточно растрепанные, чтобы у Хакса проснулось желание ухватиться покрепче и рывком поставить его на колени. То, что штурмовик отличался мощным телосложением, было дополнительным плюсом в его пользу, как и хорошо составленный профиль, за вычетом пристрастия к инфантильным украшательствам.  
  
Хакс против воли раздражённо выдохнул. Определённо, во всем виновато похмелье. И хотя Хакса в данной ситуации не ограничивали высокие моральные устои, желания обманом вовлекать кого-то в отношения, в которых он заинтересован не был, не возникало. Он любил покомандовать в спальне, но самоутверждаться за счёт шантажа — а это очень его напоминало — не хотелось.  
  
— Я не собираюсь убеждать своего подчинённого в том, что он на самом деле хочет ни к чему не обязывающего секса, когда это очевидно не так. Особенно если он будет думать, что на кону его работа, — А всё вышло бы именно так, учитывая звание Хакса.  
  
— Если тебе это претит… Хорошо, — Фазма как ни в чём не бывало пожала плечами и щёлкнула по другому профилю. — Как тебе этот?  
  
— Он техник.  
  
— И что?  
  
И что? Ну, начать хотя бы с того, что Фазма выбрала мужчину, на которого самостоятельно Хакс внимания бы не обратил. Если штурмовик походил на любовно вырезанное каменное изваяние, этот техник такого однозначного впечатления не производил. RadarLove, очевидно, радиолокационный, техник, был совершенно лишён чувства самосохранения и смотрел на Хакса глубоко посаженными, выразительными глазами из-за торчащих во все стороны светлых волос. Он носил очки, которые совсем не подходили его странно непропорциональному угловатому лицу с застывшим на нём недовольным выражением, которое кочевало от фотографии к фотографии. Он выглядел просто _абсурдно_.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься…  
  
Некрасивым, однако, техника назвать было сложно. Каждая черта его внешности, взятая по отдельности, чарующего впечатления не производила, однако все вместе они ему необычайно шли. Поистине непостижимым образом. Несмотря на неухоженность, было в нём что-то притягательное, хоть и не сразу бросалось в глаза. Рельефные мышцы, которые мужчина демонстрировал на последнем фото, определённо притягивали взгляд.  
  
— У него в профиле написано: "Тебе никогда не познать мою тёмную сторону", — хмуро прочёл Хакс, кривясь от зашкаливающей мелодраматичности. Такого добра ему и в жизни хватало.  
  
— Дело твоё, — передернула плечами Фазма. — Лично я думаю, тебе, чтобы хорошенько развлечься, подойдут эти двое.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Хакс ещё раз пощёлкал по обоим профилям.  
  
— Да он просто _смешон_ , — Хакс в последний раз взглянул на светловолосого техника, любуясь неровной линией его челюсти. Она говорила о непростом характере, как и насупленные брови и широкий разворот плеч. Техник был милым и совершенно нелепым одновременно. Хакс вернулся к анкете штурмовика, наслаждаясь его открытой улыбкой и военной выправкой. Анонимность. Хакс искал партнёра для быстрого, незамысловатого секса, его не надо было очаровывать, ему не хотелось считать родинки на чьей-то шее или смотреть, как закрываются от удовольствия тёмные глаза в полутьме его каюты...  
  
— Штурмовик сгодится.  
  
Может, этот будет удачнее предыдущего.


	3. Глава 3

Хакс шёл с еженедельного брифинга с Верховным лидером Сноуком, Кайло Рен мрачной тенью шествовал за ним по пятам. Встреча прошла гладко, но Рен был непривычно тих — наверное, измотал себя истерикой, которую Хаксу посчастливилось пропустить. Шагая по извилистым коридорам к командному центру, он ни разу не обернулся на тихо идущего следом Рена, но безошибочно чувствовал его за спиной. К вящему удивлению Хакса, рыцарь передвигался абсолютно бесшумно, кроме тех случаев, когда терял себя в пылу эмоций. Случалось, Рену удавалось совершенно незамеченным покидать и появляться в комнатах или без малейшего предупреждения оказываться у Хакса за плечом.  
  
На половине дороги Хакс решился нарушить тишину. Молчание нельзя было назвать тягостным, генералу просто надоело слушать вздохи, вырывающиеся сквозь голосовой модулятор Рена. Рыцарь отчаянно на что-то дулся, однако, причины его расстройства Хакс не знал. А он терпеть не мог чего-то не знать. Ему также не доставляло ни малейшего удовольствия находиться в непосредственной близости к обиженному Кайло Рену, последствия у его хандры были непредсказуемыми - от очередного срыва и развороченной походя консоли до тихого, растянувшегося на несколько дней унылого бездействия.  
  
— Что случилось? — процедил Хакс сквозь стиснутые зубы, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал незаинтересованно.  
  
Рен ощетинился, его недовольство ощущалось в воздухе, как неприятное электрическое покалывание.  
  
— Ничего, — даже сквозь модулятор просачивалась злоба и огорчение.  
  
— Выкладывай, — фыркнул Хакс. — Своим настроением ты действуешь мне на нервы. Сегодня ты особенно невыносим. — Разговор получался немного абсурдным. Настроение Рена никоим образом не должно было влиять на работоспособность Хакса. Но генерал решил, что, принимая во внимание то, сколько раз ему приходилось разгребать бардак, устроенный рыцарем и успокаивать команду, интерес его был оправдан. Его всего-навсего волновало, каким обернётся сегодняшний день.  
  
Они успели проделать немалый путь, когда Рен подстроился под шаги генерала и соизволил ответить.  
  
— Твои эмоции пропитали собой всю базу. Это утомляет.  
  
Хакс остановился, не желая выдать свой гнев изменившейся походкой.  
  
— Я велел тебе не лезть в мой разум, — презрительно скривился он, прожигая рыцаря взглядом. Мысль о том, что кто-то, в особенности Кайло Рен, мог проникнуть к нему в голову вызывала у Хакса приступ дурноты и генерал не сразу подавил подкатывающую к горлу ярость.  
  
Рен издал какой-то искажённый модулятором звук, но разобрать, что это было — вздох или смешок, Хакс не смог. Может, это вообще был всего лишь посторонний шум, сопровождающий существование Рена в этом мире.  
  
— Их невозможно игнорировать.  
  
Хакс гневно смотрел на Рена долгую минуту, и, в конце концов, рыцарь неохотно продолжил:  
  
— Обычно тебя сложно прочесть, генерал. Ты… хорошо охраняешь свой разум, — Хакс на одно единственное мгновение позволил гордости завладеть собой. Его привычные методы прятать эмоции и дробить мысли, очевидно, творили чудеса против любопытства Рена, что оказалось невероятно приятной новостью. Однако, если верить словам Рена, в последнее время он проецировал свои эмоции так ярко, что тому даже не надо было специально лезть Хаксу в голову. — Твои мысли слишком громкие. Это мешает.  
  
— Что ж, перестань вслушиваться.  
  
— Я пытался, — Рен выждал несколько мгновений прежде, чем продолжить. — Постоянные прыжки с сексуального удовлетворения к отвращению, надежде, а затем сожалениям неприятны. Если бы я мог тебя заглушить, поверь, я бы так и сделал.  
  
На подобное заявление Хаксу ответить нечем.  
  
Некоторое время они снова шли в тишине. Хакс пестовал своё смущение, Рен молча шёл с ним шаг в шаг. В коридорах им не попалось ни души — так бывало всегда, когда на Рена нападало дурное настроение, люди знали, что следует держаться от него подальше.  
  
— Тебя терзают какие-то сомнения. — Голос озадачил Хакса своей мягкостью, просочившейся даже сквозь проклятую маску. Было в нём что-то открытое, лишённое привычной гнетущей тяжести.  
  
— Да, — врать Рену смысла не было, но и расписывать в подробностях свои проблемы Хакс не желал.  
  
— Очевидно, это как-то связанно с твоей личной жизнью, — Верное предположение, решил Хакс, учитывая, какие эмоции улавливал Рен. Не мог же Хакс чувствовать _сексуальное удовлетворение_ от работы, хотя и провёл вчерашний вечер со штурмовиком. Странно, должно быть, слышать отголоски только самых сильных эмоций, особенно для Рена, который привык всегда получать желаемое. — Колебания и нерешительность генерала плохо сказываются на всём Ордене.  
  
— Надо же, как непривычно видеть, что ты печёшься о судьбе Ордена. Может, ты просто не привык к сомнениям, к мигрени…  
  
— Может быть, — последовала ещё одна долгая пауза. — Может, меня беспокоит _твоя_ мигрень.  
  
Заявление это было настолько смехотворным в своём неправдоподобии, что Хакс улыбнулся.  
  
Рен шагнул ближе, коснулся грубой тканью плаща кителя Хакса. Вся мягкость исчезла из голоса, слова скатывались с губ, как тяжёлые острые камни.  
  
— Сама идея об эмоциональной близости настолько тебе противна, что я нёбом чувствую твоё отвращение. Я никогда не думал, что ты способен пожертвовать личными идеалами и комфортом ради чего-то столь приземлённого, как плотские удовольствия. Но, возможно, я ошибался, — и на этом Кайло Рен развернулся и скрылся за ближайшим поворотом в своей обычной драматичной манере.  
  
" _Да ты издеваешься что ли…_ " — подумал Хакс. Мало того, что Кайло теперь считал себя в праве комментировать личную жизнь Хакса, которому надо бы получше следить за проецированием собственных эмоций, Кайло ещё и оказался _прав_. Это было абсолютно недопустимо — Хакс в самом деле раздумывал, а не встретиться ли снова с тем штурмовиком, хотя бы потому, что ему понравилось ощущать кого-то столь отзывчивого и послушного под собой. Гладкое скольжение кожи по коже не стоило ни комфорта, ни моральных идеалов, а вот гордость и самоуважение более чем оправдывали воздержание. Хакс не желал посвящать себя отношениям, тем более таким, которых искал его вчерашний партнёр. Он не создан был для ленивых рассветов в одной постели, для доверия, для создания семьи. Ночь прошла приятно, да, но ничто не стоило таких жертв — в своей глупости Хакс винил всплеск эндорфинов.  
  
Он не был готов удалить приложение, ему всё ещё нужно было как-то сбрасывать напряжение, но в будущем Хакс пообещал себе выбирать партнёров аккуратнее.

\---

— Какая жалость, — прохладно заметила Фазма. Не то, чтобы Хаксу нужно было её сочувствие.  
  
— Мне понравилось, — задумчиво вспомнил Хакс, закрывая просмотренные отчёты, — Он был очень… отзывчивым. Исполнение было на высоте, но потом ему понадобилось столько нежностей. К тому же он, судя по всему, хотел бы повторения в будущем, и чтобы это переросло во что-то… большее. — Он провёл рукой по волосам, растрепав идеальную причёску. Конец дня наступил как-то неожиданно быстро и жёстко, сил у Хакса не осталось вовсе. — А ты знаешь, как я отношусь к подобной чепухе.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Они двинулись в сторону офицерских кают по запутанным, обшитым металлом коридорам базы. Солнце уже село, в окна лился холодный голубоватый свет, отраженный от снежного покрова планеты.  
  
— Я думал доставить себе такое удовольствие, встретиться с ним ещё несколько раз перед тем, как перевести куда-нибудь.  
  
Очень профессионально, отчитал себя Хакс.  
  
— Не ожидала от тебя, — как-то не слишком удивленно прокомментировала Фазма.  
  
— Похоже, я окончательно сошёл с ума. Даже _Рен_ заметил.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
К их обоюдному неудовольствию, Хакс кивнул.  
  
— Он сам мне сказал. Что-то про то, как я "засоряю эфир" эмоциями, только более многословно.  
  
— Могу только представить, как неприятно вам обоим было вести эту беседу, — несмотря на скромное участие, заметное в словах, Фазма откровенно наслаждалась ситуацией. Должно быть, мысленно хохотала над его неприятностями. Он её понимал, сам поступил бы также. Только вот Фазма в подобную ловушку никогда бы не попалась, она была слишком ответственной и собранной, чтобы поддаться сиюминутным страстям.  
  
— Он сказал, что ожидал от меня большего. Не в связи со встречей как таковой, а скорее из-за… Из-за размышлений, которые за ней последовали, — Хакс тяжело сглотнул. — К сожалению, я не могу сказать, что он был неправ. — Признаваться было жутко. Этому монстру, Кайло Рену, нужно запретить высказываться по поводу его жизни, и уж тем более ему ни в коем случае нельзя позволять быть _правым_. Жизнь Хакса была полна трагизма и скорби.  
  
— Мм.  
  
Хакс что-то проворчал в ответ, довольный тем, как именно Фазма участвовала в разговоре. Она делала так иногда, поддакивала и позволяла Хаксу распинаться, пока тот не приходил к какому-нибудь совершенно неочевидному выводу, который крутился у неё в голове на протяжении последних часов, а то и дней.  
  
— Да я сам себя не узнаю. Наверное, нужно просто… Свернуть этот неудавшийся эксперимент, — Он бы так и сделал, но что-то заставило его повременить. В конце концов, он получал свою долю забытого удовольствия. Вечную усталость как рукой сняло, Хакс был более расслаблен; исчезла болезненная скованность в плечах и желание по малейшему поводу срываться на подчинённых. Чёрт, да у него теперь даже на Кайло Рена хватало терпения, а это уже было на грани фантастики. — Хотя, если я вернусь к изначальной стратегии, ситуация может измениться к лучшему.  
  
— Умница, — губы Фазмы растянулись в улыбке и Хакс наградил её недовольным взглядом за ласковое прозвище. Он не был ни её подчиненным, ни любовником — разговаривать с ним в подобном тоне не было необходимости.  
  
— Оставь. Я всего лишь обещаю, что попробую ещё раз. На многое можешь не рассчитывать. — Хакс задумчиво прикусил губу. — И я уж точно не собираюсь списываться с тем твоим техником. У него глупый вид. — Но к сожалению, образ радиолокационного техника запал в душу, хотя Хакс ровным счётом ничего о нём не знал. Его лицо было настолько запоминающимся, что Хакс без труда перенёс его в одну из своих фантазий. Сильный, хорошо развитый мужчина стоит на коленях, Хакс зарывается облачённой в перчатку рукой в его светлые кудри… Сочные губы расходятся под пальцем. Крепкие бёдра расцветают синяками и укусами, дрожат, когда ему приказывают ползти к краю кровати, к ждущей ладони Хакса. Это было бы так просто. В фантазиях он бы не сдавался покорно на милость генерала, как тот первый штурмовик, нет, он бы сопротивлялся. Он бы бросал вызов его власти. Он бы заставил Хакса себя приручить.  
  
Но все эти мечтания были просто смехотворны.

\---

Следующим Хакс списался с ещё одним штурмовиком. Встреча прошла невыразительно и совершенно не оправдала выкроенного в плотном графике времени.  
  
Потом был офицер из командного состава. Разумеется, не под началом Хакса, а временно переведённый на базу. Он пробыл на Старкиллере достаточно долго, чтобы обзавестись профилем в Ordr, и должен был исчезнуть через несколько недель. Надо заметить, дни до его отъезда тянулись для Хакса мучительно долго.  
  
В один из вечеров Хакс допустил оплошность и согласился встретиться с мужчиной, который предпочитал заранее обсуждать свои сексуальные пристрастия. Встреча прошла… Приятно, скажем так, и всё благодаря большому опыту нового знакомца, но, увы, Хакс для себя подобного не искал. Он больше с ним не связывался, но и на другую базу не перевёл. Хакс ценил чужую технику и мастерство, но неделю щеголять с синяками на бёдрах не желал.

\---

С пугающим отсутствием беспокойства и чувства вины, Хакс открыл приложение и щёлкнул по профилю техника. Занятно, что это лицо раз за разом попадалось ему в списке предложенных совпадений. Не важно, кого бы Хакс не искал, этот несуразный техник почему-то продолжал попадаться на глаза и недовольно пялиться на Хакса с экрана датапада.  
  
Хакс уже привычным движением пролистнул фотографии и хмуро скривился, когда его поразило пониманием. Во-первых, у техника явно были проблемы с подчинением начальству. Он никак это не обозначил в своём профиле, но это было ясно прописано в прямой линии его плеч, в упрямой челюсти и пронзительном взгляде тёмных глаз. Хакс много раз видел подобный взгляд на лицах новых рекрутов, подчинённых и любовников — он был ему хорошо знаком. Во-вторых, кроме фотографий и идиотской фразы о _тёмной стороне_ , RadarLove не заполнил ни одну графу анкеты. Его профиль намеренно раздражал своей пустотой. Хаксу было неизвестно, что тот ищет и почему их посчитали совместимыми, разве только по эстетическим критериям, по которым генерал тщательно подбирал кандидатов. Ну, и в-третьих, как бы досадно это не было, Хаксу он нравился. До чего несуразно, правда? Привязаться к какому-то мелкому, нелепому радиолокационному технику, которого он никогда не встречал в жизни и никогда не списывался онлайн.  
  
Хаксу от него просто некуда было деться! Последние несколько дней, каждый раз, когда он замечал пятно оранжевой униформы, Хакс надеялся увидеть светлую шевелюру и широкие плечи.  
  
Это всё было очень прискорбно и заслуживало порицания.  
  
Лёгким касанием указательного пальца он открыл окошко нового сообщения и замер, внезапно не зная, что написать. Несколько долгих мгновений он тщательно обдумывал что и как написать, а потом принялся печатать.

> _Здравствуй. Я пишу, чтобы узнать, будет ли тебе интересно встретиться со мной в один из вечеров после смены гамма. Не могу оставить без внимания, что ты продолжаешь появляться в списке моих совпадений_. — ChessAndTactics71229

Коротко и по существу. Пальцы Хакса замерли над датападом, ему хотелось написать ещё что-нибудь, но он понятия не имел, что именно. Хакс до сих пор не решил, как относиться к единственной заполненной строкой и скрывающейся за ней драмой, и всё же… Всё же он ему написал. Было в самом деле грустно видеть Хакса в таком плачевном состоянии.  
  
Настроению Хакса совершенно не помогало то, что он не мог прекратить мечтать о том, как будет ломать сопротивление, как заставит мужчину умолять и в конце концов подчинит его. Он не сомневался, технику будет что выучить о том, как следует стоять на коленях перед своим генералом. Хакс сумеет выкроить немного времени, ради воспитания достойных кадров, так сказать.  
  
Датапад пиликнул, возвещая о новом сообщении, когда Хакс щедро наливал себе дорогого кореллианского виски. За ним не водилось привычки выбирать самые дорогие напитки, но Хакс любил иногда себя побаловать, а в связи с недавней утратой самоконтроля, он решил, что заслуживает чего-то особенного, чтобы утопить засевшее где-то в животе чувство вины. Он поспешно провёл рукой по экрану, совершенно непрофессионально сгорая от любопытства, пусть это и окажется ещё одно короткое "привет", которых он получал штук двадцать за день.

> _Завтра вечером_. — RadarLove

К сообщению было прикреплено изображение схемы базы с поспешно обведённой областью, в которой Хакс моментально распознал неиспользуемый склад на одном из нижних уровней. Что ж, профессия RadarLove предоставляла ему возможность с точностью знать, какие именно помещения на базе лучше всего подходят для тайных встреч. Хакс и сам прекрасно разбирался в этом вопросе, проект "Старкиллер" был его взлелеянным детищем, но следить за текущими изменениями ему было недосуг. Часто бывало так, что он проходил мимо, как он считал, неиспользуемых территорий, которые вдруг оказывались заняты то тренировочным залом, то складом, а то, однажды, бараком для временной бригады рабочих.

> _Договорились_. — ChessAndTactics71229

Датапад пропел снова, стоило Хаксу положить его на стол.

> _Не трогай мои волосы. Не зови меня унизительными словами. И не пытайся разговаривать "грязно"_. — RadarLove  
>   
>  _Я понял. Увидимся завтра вечером_. — ChessAndTactics71229

Было что-то вызывающее уважение в манере RadarLove так чётко высказывать свои желания. Хакс не давал таких подробных инструкций, общаясь в сети, он предпочитал обговаривать детали непосредственно с человеком, но ценил прямолинейность там, где её обычно не дождёшься. Теперь он знал, как не допустить грубых ошибок и непонимания. Очень полезная стратегия, которую он, наверное, испробует в будущем.  
  
Позволив себе проникнуться некоторым нетерпением, Хакс вывел на экран своё расписание и вписал себя в смену гамма. Так он будет казаться всем, кто станет искать с ним встречи, очень занятым. Он наконец-то сможет покончить с этой навязчивой идеей и выбросит нелепого техника из головы, а потом продолжит перебирать партнёров, по возможности избегая неудовлетворительных встреч. В конце концов, однажды ему надоест вся эта затея, и он будет оглядываться на неё с гордостью, и, может быть, немного с отвращением к собственной глупости.

\---

На нижних уровнях базы было теплее, отчасти из-за геотермальной активности, отчасти из-за тепла, вырабатываемого резонатором, встроенным в ядро планеты. Хакс чувствовал, как согревается его тело по дороге от кабинета с множеством окон рядом с командным центром до внутренних секторов базы. Он боролся с желанием расстегнуть первую пуговицу воротника, не желая расставаться с ощущением защищённости и комфорта, которые мысленно усиливала его безупречная форма. В конце концов, первое впечатление было жизненно важно. Его сердце колотилось едва заметно быстрее обычного, но Хакс списал это на нетерпение, с которым он ждал этой встречи, а не нервы: он был генералом Первого Ордена. Он бессчётное количество раз бывал в боях — чем эта встреча хуже?   
  
Зайдя в означенное помещение, Хакс увидел, что RadarLove уже там, несмотря на то, что генерал пришёл чуть раньше. Мужчина оказался как раз таким высоким и массивным, как обещали фотографии профиля… И таким же ужасающе несоблюдающим формальности. Неопрятным. Он, развалившись, сидел на каком-то ящике, нечёсаные волосы падали на лицо. Хаксу тут же захотелось это исправить осторожным прикосновением руки и парой метко сказанных слов.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — произнёс Хакс, встретившись с техником взглядом, как только перешагнул порог склада. Глаза у него были большие, тёмные и необычайно глубокие — на дне плескались дикие эмоции и что-то ещё, что Хаксу прочесть не удалось. Удивление, наверное.  
  
Мгновение, и глаза техника сощурились.  
  
— Вы.  
  
Фразу сложно было назвать вопросом, но Хакс решил все же ответить. Он уже делал это раньше и прекрасно знал, чего ожидать. Он был готов.  
  
— Да, я — генерал Хакс. И в ваших же интересах будет никогда не упоминать об этой встрече за пределами этой комнаты, — Хакс не гнушался угроз, но решил не уточнять. Ему уже пришлось перевести двоих служащих из-за их связи с ним, ему несложно будет сделать это в третий раз. Особенно, если этот техник решит попробовать замарать его имя. — Это понятно?  
  
— Да, — голос был низкий, грубоватый и странно приятный. RadarLove поднялся со своего насеста, нескладное тело двигалось одновременно плавно и как-то неловко, и двинулся к Хаксу. Он был высок — даже выше генерала, вот так сюрприз — и очень мускулист. Гораздо мускулистее, чем Хакс представлял себе техников, но недостатком это не назовешь. Хакс с удовольствием принялся его рассматривать. В этом-то и был смысл встречи, так ведь? Вот он и смотрел на RadarLove, пока тот шёл к нему. Звёзды, Хаксу придется спросить, как его зовут, обращаться к мужчине по никнейму в данной ситуации было неудобно.  
  
Он подошёл и замер перед генералом.  
  
— Я Мэтт, радиолокационный техник, — Ну, да, как будто Хакс об этом ещё не догадался, исходя из никнейма, униформы и всего остального. Но, тем не менее, спасибо за имя. — Вы помните мои правила?  
  
Хакс коротко кивнул.  
  
— Да, — и повторил их, ведь Хакса воспитывали, делая особый упор на манерах и социально одобряемом поведении. Всё, чтобы помочь ему достичь высших чинов — чего он и добился. — Не прикасаться к твоим волосам. Не обзывать тебя. И не пользоваться бранной речью, — Мэтт согласно кивнул и Хакс продолжил, — У меня тоже есть несколько просьб, если ты не возражаешь, — А если Мэтт возражал, Хакс без угрызений совести готов был развернуться и тут же уйти.  
  
Мужчина опять кивнул и Хакс окинул техника оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем заговорить снова. Он хотел вначале хорошенько приглядеться к партнёру прежде чем чего-то требовать, проверить, насколько Мэтт готов подчиняться. Их теперь разделяла пара футов, но расстояние лишь обострило внимание Хакса. Мэтт был на несколько дюймов выше и значительно более плотного сложения: плечи шире, грудь рельефнее, челюсть тяжелее и острее. Комбинезон его серой униформы был расстегнут до пояса, не зашнурованный защитный оранжевый жилет поверх простой чёрной рубашки висел на плечах. Рубашка не оставляла места для фантазий и плотно обтягивала довольно соблазнительные мышцы.  
  
Хакс оторвался от созерцания его торса и посмотрел в глаза. Лицо генерала старательно не выражало, как сильно Хакс был впечатлён и как быстро он, не смотря на доводы рассудка, проникся к Мэтту симпатией.  
  
— Я не бываю снизу. И это не обсуждается, — Хакс не допускал даже мысли об этом, особенно с каким-то радиолокационным техником, стоявшем в иерархии так далеко внизу. Это было бы неслыханно и глубоко унизительно, как в личном, так и в профессиональном смысле. А если учесть, что практически все в Ордене и на базе были младше его по званию, шансы, что Хакс в обозримом будущем опробует на себе эту роль, стремились к нулю. — Как я уже сказал, ты никогда не будешь упоминать об этой встрече. Ты будешь связываться со мной через приложение Ordr, и, если встретишь лично, не подашь виду, что мы знакомы… И вообще, лучше тебе не появляться в командном центре, — Хакс раньше не видел Мэтта, но уже сомневался в своей способности игнорировать его присутствие, если тот вдруг решит попасться ему на глаза. Фазма точно заметит, как распылится внимание Хакса, но будет гораздо хуже, если об этом узнает Кайло Рен, такого развития событий Хакс хотел бы избежать любой ценой. Он совершенно не горел желанием участвовать в ещё одной внезапной беседе о собственной сексуальной жизни. — Это всего лишь секс, ничего больше.  
  
Мэтт шумно втянул воздух, но недовольным не выглядел. Если уж на то пошло, вид у него был крайне удивлённый. Хакс не был уверен, что послужило тому причиной, тот факт, что под никнеймом ChessAndTactics71229 срывался генерал Первого Ордена Хакс или что Мэтт пришел на встречу, ожидая нагнуть своего собеседника над ближайшим ящиком. В любом случае, в глубоких, выразительных глазах Мэтта читалась какая-то внутренняя борьба. Наконец, он ответил, всё в той же скованной, резкой манере.  
  
— Да, хорошо. — Ни тревоги, ни сомнения, Хаксу это понравилось.  
  
Но прежде, чем Хакс успел сказать что-то ещё, Мэтт шагнул к нему, на хо ходу стряхивая с плеч проклятый оранжевый жилет.  
  
— Вы слишком много говорите, генерал.  
  
Мэтт неловко обхватил ладонями его лицо и нетерпеливо прижался тёплыми губами к его рту. Он двигался требовательно и чувственно и Хакс легко уступил его страсти вместо того, чтобы от неожиданности оттолкнуть. Это было как раз то, чего он хотел, и далеко не то, что он ожидал от этого нескладного, долговязого мужчины. Действуя на инстинктах, Хакс потянулся рукой к волосам Мэтта, но тут же вспомнил об уговоре и опустил ладонь ему на затылок. Так даже лучше, теперь он мог задавать направление. Мэтт глухо простонал ему в губы и Хакс поощрил его, сильнее вцепившись в шею.  
  
Мэтт целовался, будто боролся с Хаксом за доминирование, и генералу это неожиданно нравилось. Мэтт прикусывал его губы, сталкивался с ним зубами, большие ладони зарывались в идеально уложенные волосы — Хакс отвечал ему тем же. Он сжал зубами губу Мэтта, пока не почувствовал на языке медный привкус, а потом запустил ладонь под рубашку, наконец позволив себе в непосредственной близи восхититься мускулистым телом. Кожа Мэтта была горячей и упругой под пальцами, в то же мгновение Хакс оказался прижат спиной к грязной стене, а техник набросился на него с удвоенным пылом.  
  
Хаксу нравилось, когда в сексе партнеры заставляли генерала доказывать свое превосходство и контроль, несмотря на то, что он знал — победа всегда окажется за ним. Хакс не любил тратить драгоценные ментальные ресурсы, когда был занят более приятными вещами, не любил заботиться о том, чтобы поддерживать свою доминирующую позицию, однако он также не хотел, чтобы партнеры тупо подчинялись и выполняли любой его каприз. Это было _скучно_. С Мэттом скучно точно не было, особенно когда он так терзал шею Хакса зубами.  
  
— Осторожнее, Мэтт, — как бы там генералу не нравилось ощущать, как лопаются под укусами кровеносные сосуды в его чувствительной шее, ему не нужны были отметины, которые пришлось бы скрывать в служебное время. Вместо того, чтобы сжать в кулаке светлые пряди, как ему хотелось, Хакс сомкнул ладонь вокруг горла Мэтта и отстранил его от себя. — Почему бы нам не найти твоему рту лучшее применение? — Рот у Мэтта был действительно хорош. Губы техника припухли от поцелуев и блестели от слюны и крови. Он прекрасно знал, как пользоваться этими губами, зубами и языком, что говорило либо о его опыте, либо об оральной фиксации, а, может, обо всём сразу. В любом случае, Хаксу это было только на руку.  
  
Мэтт медленно, вдумчиво облизнул губы, наверняка заметив к ним пристальное внимание. Хакс мысленно отчитал себя за неприкрытое любование, но потом вспомнил о цели этой встречи. Какая разница, если Мэтт поймёт, что нравится Хаксу, так обычно случалось, когда двое людей договаривались заняться сексом.  
  
Без лишних понуканий, Мэтт рухнул на колени и поднял на Хакса взгляд, будто воплощал одну из его извращённых фантазий.  
  
— Роскошно выглядишь на коленях, — прошептал Хакс, очерчивая большим пальцем линию его челюсти. Мэтт расплавился под похвалой, уткнулся в ладонь, расслабленный и послушный. Хакс запомнил это на будущее. А пока, без лишних проволочек, расстегнул брюки и освободил свой напряжённый, истекающий смазкой член. — Продолжай, — приказал он, встречаясь с Мэттом взглядами.  
  
Техник с готовностью открыл рот и вобрал Хакса в себя одним долгим, плавным движением, не останавливаясь, пока кончик носа не мазнул по рыжим волоскам. Хакс хрипло застонал, и Мэтт принялся демонстрировать своё мастерство. На мгновение Хакс растерялся, он не знал куда деть руки, обычно он любил запускать пальцы в шевелюру партнера, тянуть и направлять, но с Мэттом это было невозможно, и не важно, как сильно Хаксу хотелось вцепиться тому в волосы и увидеть, как искажается от боли его лицо, поэтому он прижал ладони к холодной стене и позволил Мэтту самому задавать темп. Хакс растворился в ощущениях, теряя нить происходящего, когда Мэтт проделывал языком какой-то особенно удачный трюк.  
  
Хакс мельком подумал, что можно было бы отстранить от себя Мэтта, нагнуть его над стопкой ящиков и хорошенько оттрахать. Но склад по очевидными причинам больше подходил для быстрых встреч и простых удовольствий, а мысль о том, чтобы медленно и обстоятельно довести Мэтта до исступления была слишком соблазнительна. Он хотел бы заставить техника умолять, царапать ему спину ногтями и извиваться, выпрашивая разрешение кончить. Хакс резко двинул бёдрами, почувствовал, как дёрнулся и сглотнул вокруг него Мэтт и представил, как вколачивался бы в него растянутого, расслабленного и гиперчувствительного после того, как довёл бы оргазма.  
  
Мэтт издал влажный, требовательный полустон-полурык, сжал яйца Хакса словно в тисках, возвращая того в реальность. Он ускорил темп, впился ногтями другой руки в бедро Хакса и всё, Хакс потерял себя судорогах удовольствия. Он задушено простонал, содрогаясь всем телом, позволяя волне наслаждения омыть себя, пока Мэтт облизывал его досуха, глотая каждую каплю. Хакс привалился головой к стене, тяжело дыша и возвращаясь в настоящее. Обычно он не разрешал себе настолько увлечься фантазиями, но это получилось так легко, тем более, что фантазировал он о человеке, с которым прямо сейчас занимался сексом.  
  
— Так хорошо… — пробормотал Хакс, опустил глаза вниз и погладил Мэтта по щеке. — Ты был очень хорош, — он поддел пальцами его подбородок, вынуждая подняться. — Иди ко мне, — Хакс застегнул брюки, Мэтт на нетвёрдых ногах встал рядом. Его губы блестели от спермы, лицо раскраснелось и на секунду Хакс подумал, что никогда не видел картины прекраснее.  
  
Уголки рта Мэтта искривились в улыбке, должно быть, запоздалая реакция на похвалу, или просто довольство хорошо выполненной работой. Хакс не мог сказать точно, но заметил, что улыбка шла технику, несмотря на то, как сильно Хаксу пришлась по душе та смешная кислая физиономия, с которой началось его знакомство с его профилем.  
  
— Думаю, ты заслужил что-нибудь приятное в ответ.  
  
Хакс поменял их местами, толкая Мэтта к стене, пока тот не прижался к ней спиной.  
  
— У тебя очень талантливый рот.  
  
Хакс коснулся его сквозь ткань комбинезона, не удивившись, почувствовав эрекцию Мэтта. Хакс высвободил его член, ощущая кожей, какой он горячий и влажный. Мэтт был крупным, что неудивительно при его росте и габаритах, и приятно ложился Хаксу в ладонь. Оказавшись в тесной хватке Хакса, Мэтт словно провалился в ощущения от первого же движения.  
  
За Мэттом приятно было наблюдать, угловатое лицо искажало медленно наводняющее его удовольствие. На мгновение Хакс подумал, что Мэтт, должно быть, обычно подавляет в себе эти эмоции, судя по тому, как запрокинув голову он отдался ласке. Если это было правдой, Хакс рад был помочь Мэтту забыться. Ведь этого-то он и хотел, так? Сломать его, заставить просить, стонать и всхлипывать от наслаждения. Мысль была абсолютно смехотворной, он желал слишком многого, он едва знал этого человека, но… Но отказаться от мечтаний, глядя на Мэтта сейчас, не мог.  
  
Хакс прижался губами к его губам, обвил пальцами свободной руки его шею и поцеловал, не прекращая ласкающих движений. Он вылизывал его рот, жадно глотая все рождённые Мэттом звуки, пожирая каждый вздох, каждый стон. Он не мог им насытиться. Хакс двигал рукой в грубом ритме, проводя ладонью по всей длине, меняя темп только затем, чтобы вырвать из Мэтта новый, еще не слышанный ранее звук.  
  
Когда же Мэтт принялся безостановочно стонать в губы Хакса, опьянел и задыхался, генерал замедлил движения. О, каким наслаждением было видеть округлившиеся в гневе и удивлении глаза Мэтта.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдавил он, хватаясь пальцами за плечи Хакса, царапая ткань его кителя. — Звёзды, Хакс… _Пожалуйста_ , — Щёки заливала краска, по вискам текли капельки пота — так близко Мэтт был бесподобен. Искусанные губы, расширенный зрачки, и, о боги, этот голос… Хакс мог бы слушать его часами.  
  
— Попроси меня вежливо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, генерал. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне… — Мэтт зарычал, утыкаясь лицом Хаксу в изгиб шеи, а потом жалобно всхлипнул.  
  
Это было так мило, что Хакс решил — довольно мучить его. Он вновь, очень медленно, увеличил темп, глядя и слушая, как Мэтт рассыпается в удовольствии под его руками. Движения стали жёсткими, но Хакс был неумолим. Он продолжал резко водить ладонью по члену и шептать на ухо слова похвалы и поощрения, заставляя техника стонать и извиваться. Ещё мгновение, и Мэтт, влажно, загнанно дыша Хаксу в плечо, кончил.  
  
Мэтт, стараясь выровнять дыхание, опёрся о Хакса. Его разгорячённое тело было тяжелым и непослушным, и, хотя Мэтт ничего не сделал, чтобы генералу было удобно поддерживать его, Хакса это не беспокоило. Он наслаждался одновременно волнением новой встречи и сексуальной удовлетворенностью, чувствуя себя цельным, спокойным и уравновешенным впервые за много месяцев. Хакс блаженствовал. Он позволил себе маленькое сиюминутное безумство и прижался к влажным от пота волосам Мэтта в коротком поцелуе, но затем поспешил выпрямить спину и вернуться к своей армейской осанке. Он не знал, распространяется ли правило не касаться волос на поцелуи, но, судя по всему, техник не возражал. Хакс осторожно отодвинул Мэтта в сторону, крепко удерживая того за плечи.  
  
— Живой?  
  
Мэтт посмотрел на него, растянул губы в широкой, кривоватой улыбке, и что-то сжалось у Хакса в груди. Вначале, от нахлынувшей нежности, затем, от беспокойства. Хакс не влюбился, в конце концов, просто получил свою порцию удовольствия.  
  
— Да, спасибо, — ответил Мэтт и запоздало добавил: — Генерал. — должно быть, сумел понять, как Хаксу нравилось слышать такое обращение, не так-то и сложно было об этом догадаться, в конце-то концов.  
  
Хакс достал платок и вытер сперму с ладони, затем привёл в порядок причёску и китель, возвращая себе хотя бы некое подобие презентабельности. Ему всего-то нужно было добраться до собственной каюты.  
  
— Спасибо, Мэтт. Должен признаться, это была очень... приятная встреча, — Он не знал, чего ожидать, но остался весьма впечатлён. Настолько, что готов был встретиться с техником снова, и, возможно, в месте, располагающем к более длительному времяпрепровождению. Честно говоря, Хакс _надеялся_ , что встретится с Мэттом снова.  
  
— Да… — Мэтт принялся поправлять одежду, но в итоге остался таким же растрёпанным, как в начале. Хакс протянул руку и расправил завернувшийся ремешок на оранжевом жилете. Мэтт, впившись зубами в и без того искусанные губы, не отрываясь следил за его движениями. — Я… пойду. — Он медленно попятился к двери. — Может. Да… — на этом он развернулся и вышел.  
  
Как бы там ни было, Хакс решил, что это — лучшая его встреча за всё время, что он пользовался Ordr, даже учитывая, как странно и нелепо Мэтт её покинул. То, что технику не доставало в общении, он компенсировал энтузиазмом и умением. Хакс провёл ладонью по волосам, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли выбившихся прядей, и расслабленной походкой двинулся в сторону своей каюты.  
  
На следующее утро Фазме пришлось указать ему на пару миллиметров синяка, выглядывавшего из-под воротника кителя.


	4. Глава 4

— Какой у тебя довольный вид.  
  
Хакс скривился, отпил глоток горячего, испускающего пар эспкафа и бросил в сторону Фазмы раздражённый взгляд.  
  
— Не начинай, пожалуйста. Скоро здесь будет толпа.  
  
— Брифинг начнётся только через десять минут. Не будь параноиком, — выражение у неё было донельзя довольным, как вчера, когда она заметила синяк у Хакса на шее. — У нас не было времени пообщаться, давай поговорим сейчас.  
  
— Сейчас неподходящий момент.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
Хакс оглянулся на пустой дверной проём - за последние несколько минут там ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Рен часто приходит на брифинги рано. И мне бы очень хотелось избежать повторения нашей с ним беседы, так что… — На самом деле ему не хотелось обсуждать происходящее ни с Реном, ни с Фазмой. Хакса устраивало, когда его сексуальная жизнь оставалось сугубо их с партнёром делом.  
  
Фазма помедлила, посмотрела на него странным взглядом и самодовольно ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Ты переспал с техником, — тоном всезнающего существа произнесла она.  
Хакс сокрушённо простонал, снова оглядываясь на дверь. Опять никого.  
  
— Да, — прошипел генерал сквозь зубы, садясь ровнее и складывая руки на груди, готовый встретить пришедших на еженедельный брифинг во всеоружии.  
  
— Он в твоём вкусе, я оказалась права?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Прости, что? Я не расслышала, — проворковала Фазма, наклоняясь к Хаксу и пуская хоровод бликов падающего на броню голубого света по всему конференц-залу. На брифингах она никогда с ней не расставалась, но в дипломатических интересах снимала шлем. Хаксу всегда казалось, что без него она производит гораздо более устрашающее впечатление. Было что-то беспощадное, зловещее в линии её скул, в блеске глаз — и Хаксу это безумно нравилось.  
  
— Да, капитан, вы были правы, — вздохнул он.  
  
— Я тоже успел убедиться, что капитан почти всегда оказывается права, — раздавшийся в комнате голос едва не заставил Хакса подпрыгнуть на месте — очень знакомый, изменённый модулятором голос. _О, звёзды_. Хакс расправил плечи и состроил недовольную мину. И позволил себе устало вздохнуть, потому что Рен не только заявился на брифинг раньше, он успел застать их с Фазмой разговор.  
  
Хакс повернулся к нему и окинул взглядом высокую, закутанную в плащ фигуру. Рен производил устрашающее впечатление, но, в отличие от Фазмы, рыцарю приходилось тщательно продумывать свой образ, чтобы внушать угрозу и, апеллируя к низшим инстинктам, вызывать у людей страх и уважение. Фазма же просто излучала опасность. В тренировочном зале, в пропитанной потом одежде и с торчащими во все стороны волосами она наводила на новых рекрутов священный ужас. Фазму Хакс уважал. Рена — не очень.  
  
— Подслушиваешь под дверью. Ну просто образец благовоспитанности, — протянул Хакс, наливая себе воды из графина, пока его не опустошили подошедшие на брифинг офицеры. Стоило Рену появиться в комнате, как генерал терял самообладание. Это раздражало и утомляло, настроение моментально портилось, Хакс тут же скатывался до сарказма и мелких уколов, но генералу давно пришлось смириться с судьбой, в другой манере их общение с Реном не проходило. — Ты рано.  
  
Фазма привалилась к спинке стула, очевидно, наслаждаясь перепалкой генерала и рыцаря. По крайней мере, её присутствие не позволит разговору выйти из-под контроля - рядом с ней Рен обычно вёл себя тише. По какой-то необъяснимой причине Фазма с Реном _прекрасно ладили_ и Хакс не представлял, как ей это удавалось.  
  
— Мне стало любопытно, генерал, — Рен не садился за стол с _простыми смертными_ , а предпочитал подпирать собой стену в ближайшем к Хаксу углу, изображая угрюмую статую. Эта ребяческая привычка несказанно бесила Хакса и у генерала с некоторых пор начали возникать подозрения, что Рен делал это ему назло. — В чём же капитан оказалась права на этот раз?  
  
— Не твоё дело, — процедил Хакс сквозь сомкнутые зубы.  
  
— Но вы вели беседу в общественном месте.  
  
Хакс почти потерял над собой контроль, но был спасён вошедшей в конференц-зал вереницей тихо переговаривающихся и не поднимающих взгляда от пола служащих. Они заметили, что Рен был на месте и старательно не хотели привлекать его внимания. Хакс возблагодарил небо, что они пришли именно сейчас, развернув разговор в другое русло, что, однако, не помешало Фазме на протяжении всего брифинга бросать ему многозначительные взгляды и ухмылки. И также не помешало Хаксу чувствовать на себе обжигающий взгляд Рена, хотя генерал ни разу не обернулся, чтобы проверить свою догадку.  
  
****

\---

 

>   _Встретимся снова?_ — RadarLove

Сообщение ждало Хакса весь день, но открыл он его только когда начал готовиться ко сну. С вошедшей в привычку дисциплинированностью Хакс дождался окончания смены, чтобы прочесть послание. Последние несколько дней его и так часто отвлекали от работы мысли о Мэтте, не стоило усугублять ситуацию.  
  
К тому же, сообщение могло быть неприятным. Например, что-то вроде "было здорово, но давай больше никогда не встречаться". Но Хаксу казалось, Мэтт был из тех, кто просто перестал бы писать, если бы больше не хотел видеться. " _Снова?_ " трудно было назвать весомым доказательством заинтересованности, а вот блаженство, написанное на лице Мэтта — вполне себе.

 

> _С удовольствием_. — ChessAndTactics71229
> 
> _Хорошо. Сегодня? Там же_. — RadarLove

 Сердце в груди Хакса на мгновение замерло. Он предпочитал планировать встречи заранее. Он любил мысленно готовиться к новым ситуациям. Хакс прекрасно умел подстраиваться на ходу, но это не обязательно ему нравилось. И всё же, он не сказал "нет". Хакс почувствовал крохотный укол беспокойства от того, что ему придется появиться не встрече без подготовки, который, впрочем, тут же прошёл, стоило Хаксу представить Мэтта в своих объятиях.

> _Через час. Увидимся на месте_. — ChessAndTactics71229

Сообщение улетело прежде, чем Хакс успел передумать. Он не хотел откладывать встречу, во-первых, чтобы не нарушать режим сна, во-вторых, потому что ему до смерти хотелось снова увидеться с Мэттом. Терпения ждать ещё у него не осталось.  
  
Только зайдя в душ, Хакс подумал, что нужно было попытаться предложить более приватную обстановку, например, каюту Мэтта. Разумеется, Хакс не собирался приглашать кого бы то ни было к себе — это было бы крайне неподобающе. И также шло в противоречие с установленными им самим правилами, ведь Хакс не желал видеть в своих личных комнатах незнакомца, которому не мог доверять. Но если ему удастся уговорить Мэтта предоставить свою каюту, Хакс не упустит шанса воспользоваться открывшейся возможностью и насладится каждой минутой, проведённой с ним.  
  
Ну а пока довольно и этого.

\---

Встречи с Мэттом очень скоро вошли в привычку. Хакс переступал порог склада (техник уже дожидался его на месте), и они налетали друг на друга в страстном, яростном порыве. Хакс никогда не покидал встречу без пары царапин и синяков или без крови под ногтями — и никогда не уходил неудовлетворённым. С каждым разом получалось всё лучше, Хакс уже знал, какие прикосновения заставят Мэтта стонать, а от какого укуса он рассыплется на части. И хотя, Хакс регулярно получал свою порцию удовольствия, ему хотелось _больше_.

> _Что бы я сделал с тобой в более уединённом месте…_   
>    
>  _Да._

> _Нам нужно встретиться в более подходящей обстановке в следующий раз.  
>   
>  _Мм_._

 

> _Будь у нас кровать, я бы часами доводил тебя до исступления.  
>   
>  _Не сомневаюсь.__

Но каждый раз Мэтт отмахивался от намёков и не предлагал воспользоваться своей каютой. Иногда Хакс мог бы поклясться, техник улыбался, будто знал, причиной какой внутренней борьбы является, однако ситуация генералу стремительно надоедала. И, хотя Хакс мог найти кого-нибудь другого через приложение, мужчину, который по первому требованию согласился бы пожертвовать своей каютой для секса с ним, Хакс вдруг понял, что не хочет менять партнёра. Не то, чтобы он привязался к Мэтту, просто секс был необычайно хорош, к тому же они прекрасно подходили друг другу.  
  
И, может, Хакс привык к тому, как Мэтт стонал ему в губы, какой на вкус была его кожа, как ложился в ладонь его член. Но что плохого в привычке? Только симпатия и привязанность грозили проблемами. А Мэтт выводил его из себя своими манерами и неопрятностью, никакой влюблённостью тут и не пахло. Хакс терпел техника только за его талантливый рот.  
  
Однажды запас выдержки генерала подошёл к концу.  
  
— Да ради всего святого… — прорычал Хакс Мэтту в губы и, держа за горло, отстранил от себя. Ему нестерпимо хотелось запустить пальцы в волосы техника и утянуть вслед за собой, но Хакс помнил об установленных границах и в отместку оставил на шее Мэтта россыпь мелких синяков.  
  
Мэтт подался вперед, пережимая себе горло рукой генерала, чтобы вернуться к прерванному поцелую. Щёки его уже раскраснелись, радужки не было видно из-за расширенных зрачков, губы припухли от укусов.  
  
— Проклятье, дай мне… — взрыкнул Мэтт — звук, если учесть, что вырвался он из человеческой глотки, получился впечатляющим. Но вдруг одним молниеносным движением Хакс оттолкнул его с такой силой, что технику пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. На мгновение его черты исказило какое-то беззащитное, открытое выражение, в тёмных глазах плескалось удивление, будто его предали.  
  
— Приведи себя в порядок, — Хакс пригладил растрёпанные рыжие волосы, расправил складки на кителе. — Я устал от этого места, — произнёс он, окидывая склад уничижительным взглядом. Этот пыльный склад у него уже в печёнках сидел, глаза бы его больше не видели даже на плане базы. — Мы идём ко мне.  
  
— Что? — в низком, хриплом от желания голосе Мэтта сквозило непонимание.  
  
— Мы идём ко мне в каюту. Собирайся, или я ухожу без тебя.  
  
Хакс выждал несколько секунд, чтобы дать Мэтту возможность собраться с мыслями и надеть оранжевый жилет, от которого тот избавился ещё до прихода Хакса, и двинулся к двери.  
  
— Я думал, ты предпочитаешь не водить к себе гостей, — раздался позади Хакса дразнящий, чуть более резкий, чем следовало, голос Мэтта. Наглец, сам-то он всячески отказывался предложить свою каюту. Хакс решил не заострять внимание и не начинать ссору, а побыстрее добраться до кровати.  
  
— Да, а ещё я хочу тебя оттрахать и отказываюсь делать это на задрипанном складе, — тихо, чтобы расслышал только Мэтт, ответил Хакс. Прошлыми ночами он никого не видел в этом секторе, но лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает. Генерал ускорил шаг, Мэтт с лёгкостью к нему подстроился.  
  
Длинный путь от склада до офицерских кают, кажется, тянулся бесконечно. Коридоры сменялись коридорами, и с каждым шагом в Хаксе всё отчетливей просыпались сомнения. Он никогда ещё не приводил к себе партнёров. Он не был настолько безрассудным. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Чем ближе они подходили к цели, тем прямее становилась спина Хакса. Шанс нарваться на кого-нибудь так поздно был мал, но вообще списывать его со счетов было бы неразумно. Хакс оглянулся на Мэтта, который шёл в нескольких шагах позади него, и был приятно удивлён. Мужчина шагал в обычной манере техников — небрежно, но услужливо, периодически заглядывая в датапад, будто шёл устранять какую-то мелкую поломку. Хакс оценил его старания — если бы на них сейчас кто-нибудь набрёл, наверняка подумал бы, что генералу всего лишь понадобилась техническая помощь.  
  
Стоило им повернуть в ближайший к офицерским каютам коридор, как Мэтт вдруг заговорил, не поднимая глаз от датапада.  
  
— А вы пробовали выключить, а потом опять включить? — спросил он недовольным скучающим тоном, и на секунду Хакс в замешательстве остановился.   
  
_О чём это он?_ Но потом Хакс заметил заворачивающего за угол офицера.  
  
— _Разумеется_ , я пробовал выключить и снова включить.  
  
— Угу, — недоверчиво протянул Мэтт.   
  
Офицер равнодушно прошел мимо.  
  
Хакс решил не благодарить Мэтта банальным "спасибо", в конце концов, в каюте у него будет предостаточно возможностей поощрить техника за смекалку. Хакс поспешил к двери и прижал ладонь к сканеру на стене. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и генерал жестом пригласил Мэтта зайти.  
  
— После тебя, — Хакса потряхивало от нервного напряжения — он собственными руками открыл своё личное пространство другому малознакомому человеку. Как он мог быть таким недальновидным?  
  
Мэтт не стал тратить время на экскурсию по генеральской каюте. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, техник набросился на Хакса и распластал его по холодной металлической стене. Хаксу показалось, что Мэтт целует его яростнее и раскованнее обычного. Может, всё дело было в обстановке, в свободе, в понимании, что их никто не побеспокоит. Хакс низко застонал и отпустил себя, растворившись в ощущениях. Он был на своей территории, в конце-то концов, и то, что присутствие Мэтта в его комнатах не раздражало, оказалось приятной неожиданностью.  
  
Хакс позволил Мэтту вести — по предыдущему опыту он знал, что к концу вечера инициатива к нему вернётся. Было так просто поддаться, разрешить Мэтту прижать его руки к стене, протиснуть между ног мускулистое бедро. Была в этом какая-то особенная свобода. Хакс так редко позволял кому бы то ни было доминировать над собой, что малейший намек на добровольную отдачу контроля другому человеку пьянил.  
  
Зубы Мэтта нашли шею Хакса, техник прижал его к твердой стене ещё сильнее, прекрасно видя, что творится с Хаксом.   
  
— В постель… — прохрипел Хакс, — Мы здесь, чтобы заняться сексом в постели, а не обтирать собой стены, Мэтт.  
  
Мэтт лишь коротко рассмеялся в изгиб шеи генерала, пара растрёпанных светлых прядей угодила Хаксу в нос.  
  
— Ладно. — Мэтт был скуп на слова, хотя обладал приятным, глубоким голосом. Иногда Хаксу удавалось выудить из техника целые предложения, но чаще Мэтт отделывался односложными ответами.  
  
Без лишних протестов Мэтт одним завораживающе плавным движением подхватил Хакса и понес в спальню где довольно бесцеремонно уронил на идеально застеленную кровать. Накрахмаленные чёрные простыни смялись под его телом, но Хаксу не было до этого ни малейшего дела — он не сводил глаз с возвышающегося над ним Мэтта. Техник обвёл комнату взглядом.  
  
— Опрятно, что неудивительно, — задумчиво протянул Мэтт и принялся раздеваться. Хакс замер, наслаждаясь открывшимся зрелищем, раньше он видел Мэтта обнажённым только частично.  
  
Он даже не дёрнулся, когда Мэтт начал небрежно стряхивать одежду в неровную кучу на полу. Сначала оранжевый жилет, потом комбинезон. Затем настала очередь форменной чёрной майки и рот Хакса сам собой наполнился слюной. Вид голого торса Мэтта был ему знаком по фотографии, но от оригинала, стоявшего перед ним, просто дух захватывало. Резко, но красиво прорисованные мускулы покрывали тело Мэтта, как топографическая карта, то тут, то там испещренная синяками, что оставил Хакс, и шрамами, происхождение которых генералу было неизвестно. Хакс с трудом подавил желание тут же прикоснуться к ним, проследить их кончиками пальцев и языком.  
  
— Иди сюда, — вместо того, чтобы спросить, откуда все эти шрамы, приказал Хакс.  
Мэтт подчинился. Пополз к нему по кровати, как чёртов раб-наложник, будто всю жизнь провёл среди подушек и простыней генерала. Хакс на мгновение даже замечтался о том, как оставит его в своих комнатах навсегда.  
  
— Ты до сих пор не разделся, — пробурчал Мэтт, скривив соблазнительный рот, и оседлал колени Хакса.  
  
— Не ной, — отчитал его Хакс и для пущей убедительности хлопнул ладонью по голой заднице. От стен комнаты отразился звонкий звук шлепка и последовавший за ним стон Мэтта. Надо же… Это что-то новенькое. Хакс уже прикидывал, как использует это знание в будущем. — Понравилось?  
  
Тут же распустившийся на щеках румянец Мэтт попытался скрыть, накинувшись на шею Хакса. Тот милосердно позволил ему пережить смущение, смяв в ладонях его ягодицы, отвлёкшись на ощущение тёплой, упругой кожи под пальцами. Хакс раздвинул половинки и услышал глухой вздох Мэтта — какая впечатляющая чувствительность.  
  
— Ты очень отзывчивый.  
  
— А ты очень одетый.  
  
Ершистое замечание Хакс наградил очередным шлепком, на который Мэтт ответил задушенным, будто вырвавшимся из горла против воли стоном. Хаксу понравилась такая реакция, он планировал в скором времени исследовать её детально, а пока занялся изучением тех участков Мэтта, до которых мог дотянуться.  
  
Хакс не удостоил слова техника ответом, ему вовсе не хотелось раздеваться. Такая картина нравилась ему гораздо больше: он полностью облачённый в китель и сидящий у него на коленях голый Мэтт, трущийся бёдрами о грубую ткань форменных брюк. Ему нравилось представлять лёгкое неудобство, которое она доставляла Мэтту и стыд быть обнажённым перед одетым Хаксом.  
  
— Открой, — Хакс надавил двумя пальцами на губы Мэтта, тот мгновенно подчинился, разомкнул губы и впустил в рот длинные бледные пальцы. Хакс успел познакомиться с губами Мэтта на своих губах, вокруг члена, на шее, но никогда ещё у него не было возможности обстоятельно, в своё удовольствие изучить его рот и тело. Хакс провёл костяшками по зубам и нёбу, протолкнул пальцы глубже — Мэтт подавился и закашлялся, но мгновением позже непристойно застонал. Глаза техника были закрыты, трепещущие ресницы касались смуглых щёк, словно он переживал религиозный экстаз. Хакс точно знал, насколько опытным в сексе был Мэтт, однако то, с какой лёгкостью техник отдавался ощущениям, вызывало в Хаксе невольную зависть. Ему чужд был подобный эскапизм, да и сама мысль о том, чтобы вот так раствориться в эмоциях претила, а Мэтт, похоже, наслаждался каждой секундой.  
  
Хакс медленно вытащил пальцы из тёплого рта, глядя как бесстыдно тянется от губ к кончикам пальцев ниточка слюны. Влажные пальцы тут же приятно остудил прохладный воздух каюты.  
  
— Красивый… — прошептал Хакс, про себя думая: бесстыжий, распутный, _грязный_. Как раз такой, какого Хакс хотел видеть в своей постели. Мэтт улыбнулся привычной кривоватой ухмылкой, расцветая под похвалой.  
  
С удвоенным пылом Хакс принялся исследовать ягодицы Мэтта, скользя влажными пальцами в ложбинку между половинок, обводя чувствительное кольцо мышц. Пока только чтобы распалить, чтобы поддразнить. Не прилагая особых усилий, Хакс в считанные мгновения добился от Мэтта глухих протяжных стонов. Одной рукой за шею удерживая Мэтта на месте, Хакс медленно протолкнул в него палец и поразился лёгкости, с которой ему это удалось.  
  
— Да ты опытный?  
  
Мэтт улыбнулся, один край рта приподнялся сильнее другого.  
  
— Да, — Хакс вдруг понял, что не может отвести глаз от лица Мэтта, ловя малейшие изменения в его выражении, разглядывая родинки и морщинки. Мэтт качнул бёдрами, потёрся о скрытый одеждой член Хакса и сильнее насадился на растягивающий его палец. — Ещё, — потребовал он, прежде, чем Хакс сумел понять, что не ревнует Мэтта к предыдущим любовникам, а наоборот, возбуждается от многоопытности техника. — Пожалуйста? — соизволил добавить он, когда Хакс сжал ладонь на шее сильнее, чувствуя под кожей биение пульса.  
  
— Ну, раз ты так вежливо просишь, — Хакс добавил второй палец, впечатленный тем, как подчиняется ему тело Мэтта. Он был тёплым, скользким и чертовски отзывчивым даже в таком расслабленном состоянии — а, может, именно благодаря ему.  
  
Мысль о том, чтобы тут же скользнуть в жаркое тело была очень соблазнительной, но Хакс умел себя контролировать. К тому же он мечтал об этом моменте непозволительно долго. Хакс не собирался всё испортить, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву.  
  
— В следующий раз я растяну тебя языком, — Хакс согнул пальцы, двигаясь, выискивая, пока Мэтт не издал совершенно развратный звук, вибрацией отозвавшийся в руке. — Может, на этом я и остановлюсь. Не дам тебе кончить, буду нежно дразнить тебя, пока ты в слезах не станешь умолять о пощаде, — он прикоснулся к простате Мэтта самыми кончиками пальцев, обвёл по кругу, слушая, как тот захлебывается стоном. — А потом отправлю восвояси.  
  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
— Сделаю.  
  
Мэтт вздрогнул, против воли дёрнул бёдрами, насаживаясь на руку Хакса. Генерал милосердно обвёл растянутое отверстие третьим пальцем и просунул его к остальным, без промедления направляя его сразу к простате. Хакс оставил без внимания горячий напряжённый член Мэтта, которым тот время от времени, будто дикое животное, старался потереться о его брюки. Он не позволял себе отвлекаться, пока не заметил, что Мэтт пропитывает смазкой его форму, а звуки, что вырываются из его горла больше похожи на хриплые, прерывистые всхлипы.  
  
— Будь так любезен, дотянись до тумбочки, — Хакс мотнул головой влево, — и достань смазку. Как видишь, у меня руки немного заняты, — и в доказательство, сильнее сжал ладонь на шее Мэтта и согнул пальцы внутри, исторгая из техника сладострастный стон. Обезумевший от удовольствия, едва держащийся на краю, Мэтт всё же повиновался, как только Хакс расслабил хватку на горле, наклонился и выполнил приказание.  
  
— Молодец, — с первых же встреч Хакс понял, каким жадным был Мэтт до похвалы. И неудивительно, техники, насколько мог судить генерал, постоянно находились под давлением своего начальства, работая с совершенно новым оборудованием и без малейшего руководства к нему в диких условиях и порой по немыслимым графикам. По этой причине или по какой-либо другой Мэтт, слыша одобрение и похвалу, дрожал от удовольствия в руках Хакса.  
  
Хакс опустил руку с шеи, высвободил член из плена тесных брюк и обильно смазал его лубрикантом. Мэтт, откинувшись назад на коленях генерала, внимательно следил за его движениями потемневшими глазами. Хакс позволил себе несколько раз провести по возбужденной плоти, Мэтт выдохнул и нетерпеливо заёрзал.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Хакс за бёдра притянул Мэтта ближе. — Садись сверху.  
  
 _Как моя послушная шлюха_.  
  
Хакс мог бы опрокинуть Мэтта на кровать, впечатать лицом в простыни и выжать из его разгорячённого тела всё удовольствие, которое тот готов был дать, но соблазн рассмотреть в подробностях, как искажаются в оргазме его черты, был слишком велик — Хакс не собирался пропустить ни мгновения.  
  
Одной твёрдой рукой он приставил член ко входу Мэтта, другой направил его бёдра.  
  
— Медленно… — предостерёг Хакс, проталкивая головку в горячую глубину. Мэтт содрогнулся, мышцы свело от усилий, которые потребовались ему, чтобы не сорваться вниз. Зрелище было впечатляющим, Хакс не сомневался, что Мэтту сейчас больше всего хотелось насадиться на член и в несколько движений довести себя до разрядки.   
  
— Не смей двигаться, пока я тебе не разрешу.  
  
Хакс чувствовал, как подаётся навстречу тело Мэтта, как влажная теснота невыносимо медленно принимает в себя его пульсирующую эрекцию. Мэтт вздрогнул и протяжно застонал, когда Хакс качнулся назад, выходя на дюйм, чтобы через мгновение вернуться обратно, устанавливая размеренный ритм неглубоких, коротких толчков, будто специально подобранных, чтобы мучить его.  
  
— Хакс… — хриплым, приятным для генеральских ушей, надломанным голосом протянул Мэтт, — _Пожалуйста_.  
  
Кожа Мэтта блестела от пота, Хакс оценивающе провел ладонью по его груди, наслаждаясь её шириной и рельефом.  
  
— Ты — роскошный экземпляр, — на пике физической формы, идеально сложенный. Мэтту самое место среди штурмовиков, в ударном отряде Ордена. Но это не важно… Сейчас он был во власти генерала и только он мог распоряжаться мужчиной так, как ему заблагорассудится. Мэтт глухо застонал и Хакс почувствовал, как грудь опаляет каким-то чувством — будь он глупее, назвал бы его влюблённостью. А так — симпатия, пусть зовётся симпатией.  
  
— Ш-ш… Всё хорошо, — успокоил его Хакс и медленно вошёл в него на всю длину, замер на мгновение, наслаждаясь ощущением окружившей его горячей, влажной плоти, ногтями вонзившись в бёдра Мэтта. Звёзды… Было даже приятнее, чем он рассчитывал.  
  
Он начал неторопливо двигаться, легко задав медленный, размеренный темп. В конце концов Хакс нашёл угол, который позволил ему задевать простату Мэтта при каждом толчке и упиваться выражением его лица и стонами. Насытившись своим безграничным контролем, Хакс провел ладонью по боку Мэтта.  
  
— Можешь двигаться.  
  
Мэтт, окончательно сломленный, потерявшийся в ощущениях, растворившийся в естественном ритме, с которым двигалось его тело по команде Хакса, был невыразимо красив. Он дышал свободой, будто всё его сознание сосредоточилось на одной единственной мысли об удовольствии. Будто оно поглотило Мэтта целиком. А Хакс был только рад доставить ему это наслаждение, постепенно увеличивая темп и усиливая хватку на бёдрах.  
  
Когда Мэтт, содрогаясь всем телом и вцепившись в его плечи, завывая от удовольствия, наклонился, чтобы размазать по губам поцелуй, Хакс вколачивался в него в поистине бешеном ритме. Каждый новый толчок вырывал из груди Мэтта стон и заставлял дрожать, глаза закрылись от нахлынувших ощущений, и всё же, Мэтт продолжал целовать его. А ведь Хакс даже не прикоснулся к его члену, хотя тот был зажат между их телами. Генерал прикусил его губу так сильно, что наверняка останется синяк и сжал в ладони его горло. Только чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
— Хочешь кончить?  
  
Ответом ему послужил молниеносный, обезумевший кивок — способность к связной речи Мэтт на время утратил. Хакс решил, что на этот раз спустит инцидент на тормозах, ну а впредь таким прощающим не будет и потребует от техника слов и сконцентрированного внимания. А пока Хакс сам блаженствовал, впервые ощущая тело Мэтта в своём полном распоряжении. И пусть он не захлёбывался удовольствием, как Мэтт, но явно получал больше, чем мог надеяться.  
  
Мэтт же под его ладонями будто рассыпался на части, расходясь по швам. Его тело блестело от пота, кожа покраснела от напряжения. Член истекал смазкой и тёрся о брюки генерала, когда тот особенно яростно входил в него и двигал бёдрами. Хакс жалел, что не догадался как-нибудь запечатлеть этот момент, потому что образ распалённого, растерзанного наслаждением Мэтта теперь будет преследовать его каждый раз, стоит ему только закрыть глаза.  
  
Хакс обхватил пальцами толстый член Мэтта и легко провёл несколько раз вверх-вниз. Не самая изысканная ласка, но её хватило, чтобы столкнуть Мэтта за грань. Наблюдать за его падением было сродни знакомству с шедевром, Мэтт, погребённый под лавиной удовольствия, был бесценным произведением искусства. Лицо его исказилось от наслаждения, пальцы судорожно вцепились в простыни, ища хоть какую-нибудь опору, крохотный островок стабильности. Хакс продолжил ласкать его, размазывая сперму по члену, заставляя содрогаться от чрезмерной стимуляции, мягче и легче, когда Мэтт обмяк в его пальцах, когда, поскуливая, уткнулся в сгиб его плеча. Только тогда Хакс отпустил его.  
  
— Как же ты хорош, — пробормотал Хакс в спутанную копну светлых волос и сжал его бёдра в ладонях, — Такой хороший… — И без промедления стал входить в него быстро и жёстко, теперь заботясь только о своём удовольствии. Прямо ему в ухо лилась какофония хриплых, загнанных стонов, и, в конце концов, именно они довели Хакса до пика. Они, и то, как вздрагивал Мэтт всем телом, когда Хакс задевал его простату. Он застонал, на мгновение утратив над собой контроль и позволил рукам блуждать по спине Мэтта, медленно приходя в чувство.  
  
Одно последнее мгновение Хакс купался в ощущениях, потом выдохнул и, положив ладони Мэтту на плечи, легко отстранил его от себя. Техник послушно подвинулся, едва почувствовав прикосновение, с первых же встреч Хакс узнал, что тому не нравилось задерживаться после. Это было хорошо. И очень удобно.  
  
Хакс внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Мэтта — уставшее, блестящее от испарины, сытое. Техник всё ещё тяжело дыша, соскользнул с обмякающего члена Хакса. Прежде, чем Хакс успел остановиться, он протянул руку и смахнул с его брови капельку пота.  
  
— Я смотрю, ты прекрасно провёл время.  
  
Мэтт коротко кивнул, перекатился на бок и осторожно провёл ладонью по растрепанным волосам.  
  
— Да, — проговорил он и молча поднялся с кровати.  
  
Генерал прислонился к подушкам у изголовья, осмотрел испачканный китель, решил, что нужно отправить его в чистку и стал наблюдать, как Мэтт одевался. Движения его были медленными, уставшими, но не заметить, насколько более расслабленным казался техник, было невозможно. На секунду Хакс даже почувствовал гордость. Мэтт натянул жилет, выудил из кармана свои ужасные очки и нацепил их на нос.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он в пол, топая в двери. И ушёл. Как и всегда.

\---

— Заметила, что он странно себя ведёт?  
  
— Ты о ком?  
  
Хакс удостоил Фазму злобным взглядом.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я говорю, — со вздохом произнёс он. — О _Рене_ , — лишний раз уточнил Хакс, вложив в имя рыцаря побольше ненависти. На душе тут же стало чуть лучше.  
  
— Не думаю, что он ведет себя как-то по-особенному.  
  
— Он за неделю ничего не разломал, — Хакс помедлил, — Нет… Вот уже за _несколько недель_. — В голове промелькнула мысль о том, что Рен, возможно, успокоился, стал нормальным, разумным индивидом, способным справляться со своим гневом в более адекватной манере. Например, начал курить. Или завёл хобби. За этой мыслью последовала другая — не взялся ли Рен изливать негативную энергию иначе, незаметно для всех и однозначно убийственнее. — Послушай, может, он тайно уничтожает мой экипаж? — Ситуация была неприятной и вполне возможной. Боги, ему придётся заполнить гору бумаг. Кто-нибудь уже проверял прессы для мусора на предмет трупов?  
  
— Сомневаюсь.  
  
Хакс помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. Следующий повод для беспокойства был весьма деликатным, но Хаксу не могло показаться. Не с его вниманием к мелочам.  
  
— А ещё он ходит за мной по пятам, как проклятая гончая сэлки.  
  
Фазма наклонилась к нему, твёрдо упёрлась локтями в металлический стол офицерской комнаты отдыха. Шёл "счастливый час" и они вместе с другими офицерами, у которых был положенный уставом перерыв, наслаждались бесплатными напитками. По счастью, их столик прятался в углу, вдали от любопытных ушей.  
  
— Да, он _настроен_ на тебя, как радар, правда?  
  
— Он _что_?  
  
— Настроен. На тебя, — небрежно повторила Фазма. Хакс понятия не имел, о чём она. Секунду спустя его накрыло осознанием, лицо вытянулось само собой. Какой абсурд. Хакс заботил Рена не более уничтоженных консолей и испорченных дней.  
— Я знаю, звучит странно, но это так. Он будто предугадывает твои движения, знает, где ты находишься, когда ты _не в духе_ и в целом с тобой ведет себя человечнее, чем с остальными, — За исключением её самой, разумеется. Спасибо хоть, что Фазме хватило сострадания не говорить этого вслух. — Кроме того, он следит за тобой, когда ты не смотришь в его сторону. Если всё это не значит, что он подсознательно на тебя настроен, то я не знаю, как ещё это назвать, — на этом заявлении Хакс потерял свою хвалёную выдержку, алкоголь размыл запреты — сердце понеслось вскачь, а кулаки судорожно сжались.  
  
— Это ещё что такое? — лицо начало краснеть от чувства, весьма напоминающего гнев и отчасти смущение. — Ничего он на меня не настроен! И не следит за мной, это просто смешно, — живот скрутило от одного предположения, что это могло оказаться правдой.  
  
Фазма хмыкнула. И улыбнулась. И заказала им еще выпить.  
  
Разговор перетёк на другие темы, но Хакс никак не мог отделаться от тревожного чувства, думая, что Рен наблюдает за ним, когда Хакс стоит к нему спиной.

\---

Встречи с Мэттом вошли в привычку с поистине пугающей лёгкостью.  
  
Хакс получал от техника сообщение обычно после особенно долгого, тяжёлого для с просьбой встретиться в каюте Хакса. Генерал никогда не спрашивал, откуда Мэтт узнал, что день для него выдался не самым приятным, считая это либо совпадением, либо неправомерным использованием технологий Первого Ордена для того, чтобы проверить личное расписание вышестоящего офицера. Чаще всего Хакс соглашался, ужинал, принимал душ и шёл открывать технику дверь, уже проговаривая под нос заготовленную заранее речь о неисправности какого-то оборудования в каюте. В конце концов, нужно было быть готовым к тому, что в коридоре мог оказаться кто угодно.  
  
Каждая ночь отличалась от предыдущей, но все они кое в чём были похожи друг на друга.  
  
— Соси, — приказывал Хакс, смыкая пальцы на шее Мэтта, чувствуя под подушечками чёткий, быстрый пульс. А потом сжимал их, заставляя Мэтта закашляться и жадно глотнуть воздуха прежде, чем покориться его воле. Мэтт открывал рот и расслаблял горло, позволяя Хаксу брать его в своё удовольствие.  
  
— Вниз, — с нажимом проводил рукой по позвоночнику Хакс, лаская пальцами кожу между шрамами и тёмными родинкам, которыми пестрела светлая его спина. А когда Мэтт был распластан по простыням, так легко было устроиться между его ног, рассыпать лёгкие поцелуи по впадинкам на пояснице, проводить языком по горячей расщелине, вылизывать его, пока тот не начинал извиваться в руках, умоляя заполнить его чем-то большим.  
  
— Мой, — шептал Хакс в шею Мэтта, прихватывая зубами, оставляя идеальный синяк. Это случилось на пике момента, вот и всё, Мэтт даже не заметил, продолжив двигаться на члене Хакса, полуприкрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— Сильнее, — стонал Мэтт ему в плечо, цепляя зубами бледную кожу. Хакс в этот раз решил измучить его, часами лаская и готовя, прежде чем наконец-то скользнуть в тесное, жаркое тело. Хакс наотрез отказывался давать ему больше, увеличивать темп, мучительно медленно покачивая бёдрами. А когда Мэтт кончил без помощи Хакса, по щекам его текли пот и слёзы, а крик ещё долго летал по комнате.  
  
Хаксу нравились хорошие привычки. Может, даже чересчур. Но секс был отличным и Мэтт никогда не задерживался после. Что плохого было в том, что он нашёл выход стресса и в кои-то веки позволил себе немного удовольствия?

\---

— Я вижу, миссия на Явин 8 увенчалась успехом.  
  
Голос раздался у Хакса за спиной, прямо на мостике Фаналайзера. Хакс не вздрогнул, его не так-то просто было напугать, однако тут же напрягся, потому что именно такую немедленную реакцию вызывал у него искаженный модулятором голос Кайло Рена, царапавший барабанные перепонки.  
  
— Да, — ответил Хакс, поворачиваясь к монстру в маске, его личному проклятью, лицом. — Так, по крайней мере, гласит отправленный вами отчёт.  
  
Рен помолчал.  
  
— Не хотите ли вы сказать, что миссия прошла не так успешно, как написано в отчете, генерал?  
  
Хакс заскрежетал зубами и расправил плечи, готовый к противостоянию, в которое обычно перерастали их разговоры. Рен обладал неприятной особенностью читать слишком много между строк, выискивая скрытые смыслы там, где их отродясь не было. С _Фазмой_ у него таких проблем никогда не было.  
  
— Нет, лорд Рен. Я хотел сказать, что в отчете содержалась вся необходимая информация, касающаяся этой миссии. И обсуждать её снова незачем, — рявкнул Хакс, глядя, как расползаются от них по углам младшие офицеры. — Разве что вы хотите лишний раз потратить впустую моё и ваше бесценное время.  
  
Рен замер, укол достиг цели. Этот спор был настолько стар, что Хаксу даже не нужно было особенно стараться и озвучивать основной аргумент — у Рена было столько свободного времени на руках, что он мог позволить себе слоняться по базе, дуться по тёмным закоулкам и крушить оборудование. Разумеется, Хакс знал, что у Рена были свои обязанности и обучение под руководством Сноука, но выглядело это так, будто Рен целыми сутками прохлаждался, особенно когда Хаксу приходилось раз за разом подчищать последствия его скуки. Ситуация была неиссякаемым источником разногласий между ними и Хакс с удовольствием отметил, что Рен до сих пор щетинился в ответ на обвинения.  
  
Хакс не шелохнулся, когда рыцарь рванулся к нему. Модулятор издал какой-то щёлкающий звук, но слов не последовало, словно Рен набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то высказать, но потом растерял решимость. Хакс изо всех сил постарался не выдать заполнившую его гордость. Однако, судя по мелко трясущемуся от гнева телу Рена, Хаксу это не удалось. Случались моменты, когда ему сильно досаждало то, как громко он _проецировал_ свои эмоции, а иногда это было откровенно на руку. То, как Рен умел улавливать его эмоции, выводило их противостояние на совершенно новый уровень.  
  
— Это всё? — Хакс изогнул бровь, сохраняя как можно более невозмутимое выражение.  
  
К сожалению, вместо того, чтобы сбежать, Рен остался, излучая волны почти осязаемой ненависти. Воздух между ними наполнился статическим электричеством, вибрируя от силы, как всегда случалось, когда рыцарь впадал в ярость. Хакс ощущал это кожей на затылке, в кончиках пальцев и губах.  
  
— Похоже, в последнее время это вы обзавелись значительным запасом свободного времени, — проговорил Рен глухо, наклонившись к Хаксу в устрашающей манере, и Хаксу действительно стало бы не по себе, если б он не оглядывался по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слушает.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — прошипел генерал, с трудом удержав готовое сорваться с языка ругательство. К счастью, поблизости никого не оказалось. Вообще никого. Большинство офицеров предпочли покинуть мостик, а те, кто остался на рабочих местах, неожиданно оказались _поглощены_ текущими заданиями. Хакс сделал мысленную заметку наградить каждого премией за то, что работу поставили выше личной безопасности. Напряжение, скопившееся в воздухе, предвещало бурю, пропустить которую было уже невозможно.  
  
Хакс представил себе, как чудовище под маской Рена ухмыляется, довольно облизываясь. Ему нестерпимо сильно захотелось сорвать её с него.  
  
— Ты очень громко думал, — продолжил рыцарь. — Пропустить было практически невозможно.  
  
Как обычно, их разговор повернул в совершенно неожиданном направлении. Глупый комментарий Рена, ответный выпад Хакса, и вот, к чему это привело. По крайней мере, генерал не давал ему расслабиться.  
  
— Занялся на досуге вуайеризмом, Рен? — процедил Хакс и, пожалуй, чересчур ярко представил, как кожа скользила по коже, как ладонь сжимала покрытое родинками подтянутое бедро, как приятно было целовать влажный, горячий рот Мэтта — но только потому, что это было единственным оружием против вторжения в его мысли.  
  
На мгновение Хакс мог поклясться, что выиграл. Рен скользнул ближе, встал вплотную, так что разделяло их только дыхание, вырывающееся из голосового модулятора Рена.  
  
— А… — произнёс Рен наконец, стоя настолько близко, что Хакс чувствовал исходящее от его тела тепло. — Ты привязался к нему, — Хакс тут же отпрянул, а Рен, в своей драматичной манере развернулся в вихре чёрной мантии и направился к двери.  
  
И прежде, чем Хакс успел осознать, что делает, вслед Рену раздался его хриплый, обличающий голос.  
  
— Ревнуешь?  
  
Рен не замедлил шаги, но Хакс знал, что он прекрасно расслышал.  
Гораздо позже, когда большая часть офицеров вернулась на мостик к несению службы, Хакс понял, насколько точно в цель попало его насмешливое замечание. Он хотел, чтобы оно прозвучало издёвкой, призванной досадить и разозлить рыцаря, он даже не предполагал, что это может оказаться правдой.  
  
 _Он ревнует_.  
  
Это всё объясняло.

 


	5. Глава 5

Хакс был не из тех, кто безропотно позволял страхам и беспокойству завладеть собой. В детстве и ранней юности это часто становилось проблемой, но за годы Академии Хакс окончательно выбил из себя эту слабость. Он научился прятать все свои чувства, желания и сомнения в неприметных коробочках в дебрях разума. Такой способ хранения информации был очень полезным и зачастую жизненно необходимым в его повседневной работе.  
  
И всё же никакие приёмы не помогли Хаксу справиться с бешено колотящимся сердцем, стоило генералу подумать, что этот монстр, Кайло Рен, настолько увлёкся им, что теперь _ревнует_.  
  
Хакс нервно потёр запястья, а потом припечатал кулаком панель у двери в каюту Фазмы. Дверь открылась, Хакс расправил плечи, хотя знал, что внешний вид это не спасёт.  
  
— Плохой день? — спросила Фазма, без труда прочитав ответ в залегших под глазами Хакса тенях. Генерал коротко вздохнул, прошествовал в комнату и тут же направился к её запасам корелианского бренди. Он налил себе выпить, потом подумал, щедро плеснул во второй бокал и отдал его Фазме. В конце концов, это была её выпивка, а он заявился в гости возмутительно поздно.  
  
— Он меня ревнует, — сделав большой глоток заявил Хакс, решив не ходить вокруг да около.  
  
— Неужели? — от отсутствия удивления в её голосе на душе генерала заскребли кошки.  
  
— Ты знала.  
  
— Конечно, я знала. И не раз пыталась тебе об этом сказать.  
  
— В самом деле? — прищурился Хакс. Он совершенно не помнил, чтобы Фазма упоминала о том, что он является предметом воздыханий Кайло Рена. Или… Кем бы там Рен его не считал.  
  
Фазма спокойно отпила из своего бокала. Казалось, её никоим образом не беспокоил неожиданный поворот событий. Возможно, потому, что за каждым её шагом не следило _чудовище_.  
  
— Наверное, ты не обратил внимания. Вчера я сказала, что он за тобой наблюдает. Ты стал такой рассеянный, на тебя это не похоже, — улыбнулась Фазма. — Но ты был очень занят, я понимаю, — Боги, как же Хаксу хотелось, чтобы она прекратила слепить его этими своими белоснежными зубами. Она была невыносимо красива и опасна, как хищница — Хакс был от этого без ума. Наверное, в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, в которой они не предпочитали столь упрямо представителей своего пола, они рука об руку правили бы галактикой. Хаксу повезло считать её своей подругой и соратницей несмотря на то, что порой Фазма его невыносимо бесила.  
  
— Я… — Хакс замялся, представив, как, должно быть, выглядел его рабочий график в глазах стороннего наблюдателя. Например, в глазах Фазмы. Или даже Рена. К сожалению, картинка вырисовывалась неприятная, особенно если вспомнить, сколько времени он выделил на общение с Мэттом. И это время, надо сказать, за прошедшие несколько недель сильно возросло. Постыдно сильно. — У меня было много дел, — голос прозвучал неуверенно даже для ушей Хакса.  
  
— Разумеется. И тебе это пошло на пользу, выглядишь гораздо лучше.  
  
Хакс и чувствовал себя лучше, но признаваться в эмоциональных недостатках из-за добровольного затворничества не хотел и поспешил перевести разговор на более насущную тему.  
  
— Что мне делать со всем этим? — Хакс неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе. — Я должен как-то это прекратить.  
  
В том-то и проблема, как можно препятствовать тому, что задумал Кайло Рен?  
  
— А зачем тебе это прекращать?  
  
— Что значит "зачем"? — нахмурился Хакс.  
  
Фазма удостоила его невпечатлённой улыбкой.  
  
— Ты точно так же зациклен на нём, как он на тебе, — она села в кресло и Хакс, так и быть, последовал её примеру. — Хотя, надо сказать, Рен ведёт себя менее тактично.  
  
Хакс замер, словно громом поражённый, потом сделал длинный глоток, потом ещё один. Ответить он сумел только когда почувствовал, что сердце в груди начинает успокаиватьсся, а звон в ушах почти сошёл на нет.  
  
— Я не зациклен, — да само предположение было смехотворным. Рен — угроза. И чудовище. Хакс чисто физически не мог думать о нём без привычного раздражения.  
  
Фазма хмыкнула, самодовольная улыбка ни на мгновение не покинула её губ.  
  
— Ты упоминаешь его в каждом нашем разговоре.  
  
— Он — постоянный источник моего недовольства.  
  
— Даже когда это не связанно с работой.  
  
— Он… — Хакс помедлил, обдумывая следующие слова. Да, он _действительно_ часто вспоминал Рена, но только потому, что тот регулярно выматывал ему нервы. Он всегда был у него на уме, маячил на границе сознания, огромный, загадочный, ужасающий. Хакс в какой-то панике принялся рассматривать доказательства, сердце в груди бешено заколотилось. Все выкладки вели к одному очень неприятному выводу: Кайло Рен — помеха, _слабость_ для Ордена и, очевидно, для самого Хакса. А так дело не пойдёт.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан. Это был весьма… Познавательный разговор, — он залпом допил остатки бренди и поднялся на ноги. — Не буду мешать вашему вечеру.  
  
— Хакс… — вздохнула Фазма, провожая его до двери. — Это не обязательно плохо. — голос у неё был такой, словно она одна несла на плечах бремя всей галактики. В любое другое время Хакс бы попенял ей за излишнюю самоотверженность. А сейчас… Сейчас его привычный мир перевернулся с ног на голову — настроения на никчёмные жалобы у него не было. Хаксу хотелось уйти. Ему _необходимо_ было уйти как можно скорее, в комнате вдруг стало невыносимо душно.  
  
— Извини за поздний визит. Можешь не появляться на утренней смене.  
  
На этом Хакс вышел за порог и направился прочь по коридору. На мгновение он подумал, что, должно быть, выглядит сейчас, как Мэтт, который всегда уходит, когда слова вот-вот готовы сорваться с губ генерала. Но Фазма переживёт, Хакс возьмёт на себя её утренние часы хотя бы потому, что не представляет, способен ли сейчас лечь и уснуть. Мозг кипел, сердце отчаянно билось.  
  
Ему нужно было отвлечься.

\---

> _Ты свободен?_ — ChessAndTactics71229

Хакс отправил сообщение прежде, чем успел передумать. Только нажав на кнопку, он понял, как поспешно с его стороны было тут же обратиться к Мэтту, чтобы снять напряжение и что он не имел ни малейшего понятия о графике техника. Обычно Мэтт писал ему сам. Хакс лишь единожды связывался с ним первым — после особенно выматывающего брифинга со Сноуком, когда уровень беспокойства достиг таких высот, что тело и разум ныли от переизбытка энергии. Ответ пришёл с запозданием в несколько часов - Мэтт, скорее всего, нес вахту в недрах базы, а может быть устранял неполадки в богами забытых технических шахтах. Несколько минут Хакс чувствовал себя непривычно глупо от того, что отвлёк Мэтта от работы. Но, в конце концов, техник ответил "да" и Хакс позабыл обо всех сомнениях.  
  
Минуты тянулись без ответа и это чувство возвращалось.  
  
Хакс заполнил отчеты.  
  
Поужинал.  
  
Ответил на дюжину политических вопросов.  
  
Провёл реорганизацию регистрационной системы прошений и переводов личного состава.  
  
И только после этого пришёл ответ Мэтта.

> _Да. Скоро буду._ — RadarLove

Мэтт согласился, оправдав надежды и желания Хакса. Не то, чтобы Хакс почувствовал некое облегчение, но его бесхозная, вызванная нервами энергичность тут же сфокусировалась на одной единственной цели: обладать Мэттом. Он хотел его в своей постели, хотел взять его, разрушить и поглотить. Это было совершенно непрофессионально, глупо и просто _неправильно_. Его пугающая привязанность к Мэтту и всепоглощающая жажда раз за разом возвращаться к одному и тому же человеку шли в разрез со всеми его принципами. Однако, это было так же неестественно и неправильно, как испытывать яростную ненависть к Кайло Рену. Хаксу пришлось выбирать меньшее из двух зол.  
  
Грубо прижав Мэтта к металлической двери, Хакс решил, что нужно умерить свою привязанность к нему. Продолжать вести себя в подобном духе было крайне непрофессионально, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поддерживать отношения с кем-то настолько ниже себя по рангу. И всё же, несмотря на доводы рассудка, раньше его это не останавливало.  
  
Хаксом завладело бессильное раздражение. Он набросился на Мэтта, в каждом движении сквозила свирепая жажда, руки запутались в одежде, добрались до кожи — лишь бы ухватиться за что-нибудь… Хакс поймал зубами ключицу Мэтта и прикусил, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти это ощущение, скользя языком по знакомой солоноватой коже.  
  
Мэтт глухо застонал, какая-то неуловимая эмоция заставила его брови сойтись на переносице — Хакс не смог разобрать, да и не хотел знать. Ни сейчас, ни позже.  
  
— Хакс… — выдохнул Мэтт, хватаясь за лацканы кителя, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, наверное. Генерал прикусил его язык. — Хакс, — повторил Мэтт, и тот ответил, запихнув в рот пару пальцев, наглухо запечатав словесный поток.  
  
Хаксу не хотелось думать, не хотелось, чтобы Мэтт отвлекал его, чтобы спрашивал, почему он так поглощён своими мыслями. Всё, что Хаксу нужно было сейчас, так это чувствовать, действовать и ощущать, как он стонет и извивается под ним.  
  
Он ведь не просит ничего невозможного, правда?  
  
Хакс рыкнул и придавил Мэтта сильнее, протиснул колено между его ног, обвил сильную шею рукой и сжал, предупреждая.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел мне сказать? — Мэтт захлебнулся стоном вокруг его пальцев и Хакс наконец-то смог немного расслабиться. — Хорошо. Для твоего рта можно найти применение получше, чем разговоры. — А пока пусть согревает пальцы Хакса, пока тот занят шеей Мэтта, оставляя на коже россыпь засосов и укусов. Жаль было жертвовать таким удовольствием в угоду своему кодексу, но привязанности были тревожным признаком с профессиональной точки зрения и слабостью, которой могли воспользоваться.  
  
А учитывая его очевидную симпатию к Мэтту и, похоже, особую связь с _Реном_ , Хакс не собирался рисковать.  
  
Мэтт жадно застонал, едва заметно потираясь о тело Хакса, даже нетерпеливее обычного. Он тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь что-то сказать, Хакс лишь протолкнул пальцы глубже, хватаясь за любую ниточку контроля.  
  
— Что я тебе сказал? — рявкнул Хакс, рывком ставя Мэтта на колени. Что бы он там ни хотел озвучить, слова замерли на губах, Мэтт послушно опустился на пол. Боги, как же он был красив… Мэтт скользнул вниз, не отрываясь глядя Хаксу в глаза. Само определение совершенства. Если бы только с Рыцарем Реном было так же просто…  
  
Если бы только Хакс мог выкинуть этого проклятого Рена из головы!  
  
Сердце глухо забилось в груди, Хакса накрыло волной понимания, возможно, Фазма права, и он действительно зациклился на нём. Вот он, пытается получить удовольствие от встречи с Мэттом, а мысли раз за разом возвращаются к Рыцарю. Дыхание перехватило, паника застряла в горле. Нет… Он не такой. Он лучше Рена.  
  
Без лишних промедлений Хакс просунул член Мэтту в рот поверх двух пальцев, заполнив его до краёв. Хакс был полностью возбуждён и сочился смазкой, ощущение горячего влажного рта вокруг члена заставило его застонать. Медленно, он вытащил пальцы, восхищаясь, какими влажными они стали.  
  
— Отвратительно, — прошипел Хакс и вытер их о щёку Мэтта.  
  
И тут же качнул бедрами, проскользнул в рот, позволил удовольствию затмить собой все остальные переживания. Хакс не желал, чтобы в сознание просочились коварные мысли. Он хотел сосредоточиться на угловатом лице Мэтта, наблюдать, с каким энтузиазмом тот работает над его членом, как тёмные ресницы дрожат от движений его бёдер. Он хотел смотреть, как большие ладони Мэтта сминают в кулаках ткань его брюк и видеть покрытую мозолями и родинками смуглую руку, а не затянутые в черные кожаные перчатки и таящие угрозу ладони Рена. Мэтт сглотнул вокруг него и Хакс протяжно застонал.  
  
— Красивый… — пробормотал Хакс, глядя на Мэтта сверху вниз. Техник смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, зрачок почти заполнил собой янтарную радужку. Была в его выражении какая-то острая нетерпеливость, сквозившая в том, как отчаянно Мэтт цеплялся за брюки Хакса, дергал и притягивал ближе, будто ему нужно было больше. На одно мучительно приятное мгновение Хакс представил, как уложит Мэтта на кровать, словно принца, как не спеша будет ласкать его, трахать часами напролет. Он мог бы, как уже случалось раньше, выцеживать из Мэтта один оргазм за другим, пока тот не станет умолять о пощаде, пока по щекам не польются слёзы.  
  
Но сейчас у Хакса не хватило на это терпения. И, если уж быть с собой честным, Хакс не был уверен, что сам смог бы продержаться так долго.  
  
Что Хаксу нужно было, так это брать, быстро и эффективно. Избавиться от настойчивых, ядовитых мыслей о Рене.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Хакс, сомкнув на шее Мэтта ладонь, отстранил его от себя и резко потянул наверх. Мэтт поднялся, недоумевая, с губ тянулась ниточка слюны. Хакс повёл его к кровати задом наперед, продолжая крепко держать за шею, не заметить разницу в росте в данной ситуации было невозможно. Мэтт был на пару дюймов выше. Широкоплечий и сильный, он послушно шагал назад, повинуясь легчайшим прикосновениям, ступая легко, несмотря на свою крупную комплекцию. Хакса поразило очевидное сходство: Мэтт был с Реном одного роста, и, возможно, одного сложения, будь рыцарь под своими любимыми нелепыми плащами таким же сильным. Хакс зарычал и толкнул Мэтта на кровать, тут же наваливаясь сверху. Хакс наслаждался каждым мгновением: Рен никогда не позволил бы ему сделать что-то настолько грубое, никогда не позволил бы иметь над собой превосходство. Хакс поймал губы Мэтта, скользнул ладонью ему в штаны, внезапно теряя голову от ощущения собственной власти.  
  
Мэтт застонал ему в губы, прижимаясь сильнее, растворяясь в поцелуе.  
  
— Хакс… — хрипло прошептал он, кусая его губы, горячо выдыхая в лицо. Большие ладони запутались в волосах генерала, притягивая ближе, чтобы техник смог дотянуться и жёстко прикусить шею — всё, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Мэтт был сегодня намного требовательнее, отчаяннее обычного. Какое абсурдное поведение, ведь он уже был центром его безраздельного внимания… И Хакс доказал это, рывком расстегнув штаны Мэтта и сжав в кулаке его член.  
  
Мэтт застонал, бёдра судорожно приподнялись на кровати, толкнув член прямо в руку Хакса. Комкая в кулаках простыни, Мэтт послушно растянулся под Хаксом, услужливый и бесподобный. Мысль о том, что именно Хакс мог бы стать причиной его падения, мог бы держать его в этой каюте до скончания времен, опьяняла. Генерал мог бы, если бы пожелал, изменить график Мэтта, лично назначать ему работы. Достаточно было одного его слова и Хакс мог надежно запереть техника в собственной каюте, сделать из него послушную игрушку, готовую к забавам по первому же требованию. Он мог бы бесконечно ломать и править его, научить подчиняться любым капризам. С Мэттом он мог бы иметь всё, что с Кайло Реном было недоступно.  
  
И прежде чем Хакс сумел передумать, он жадно вобрал в себя член Мэтта. Ладонями Хакс пробрался под рубашку техника, вверх по гладкому животу, одновременно лаская член языком. Это было совсем не то, что Хакс планировал, но переполнявшее его желание ощутить во рту его вкус было невыносимым. Хакс не мог больше игнорировать потребность довести Мэтта до исступления, легонько провести зубами по возбужденной плоти и почувствовать, как неловко сжимаются в кулаки запутавшиеся в его волосах пальцы.  
  
— Хакс… — глухо простонал Мэтт, одновременно пытаясь отодвинуть Хакса и толкнуться поглубже в его рот. Ощущение было интересным — оказаться на другом конце в разыгравшейся войне сиюминутных желаний Мэтта. От резких, дерганных движений уцепившихся в волосы рук Хакс болезненно застонал. Несмотря на унизительность ситуации, он даже позволил Мэтту приподнимать бёдра и трахать его горло. Это было больно и остро и так хорошо - чувствовать, как растворяется в удовольствии Мэтт.  
  
В конце концов, Мэтт дрожащими пальцами схватился за Хакса и, молча захлёбываясь ругательствами, излился глубоко в его горло. Хакс отодвинулся и сглотнул горькую сперму. Не успел он опомниться, как Мэтт притянул его обратно, жадно целуя, пока им обоим не пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
— Трахни меня, — умоляюще проговорил Мэтт. Хакс коротко кивнул и прижался к скуле техника поцелуем.  
  
Да. Он трахнет Мэтта и ни на секунду не вспомнит о Кайло Рене.

\---

— Тебе есть что добавить к завтрашнему утреннему брифингу? — спросила Фазма. Хакс стоял у обзорного окна грузового отсека и наблюдал, как снег молча падал на их забытую планетку, из всех сил стараясь удержаться в "здесь и сейчас".  
  
— Нет. Думаю, ты достаточно осветила все вопросы, — Солнце садилось и тело Хакса наливалось усталостью. — Ты подобрала команду? — он оглянулся на Фазму. К сожалению, в последнее время он чувствовал себя гораздо хуже, но винить в этом Хакс мог только титанические усилия, которые приходилось тратить на избегание собственных проблем.  
  
Они проговорили ещё некоторое время, а потом Хакс ощутил, как зашевелились волоски у него на затылке, воздух в ангаре едва заметно изменился, будто налился напряжением. Он помедлил секунду, а потом обернулся и заметил высокую тёмную фигуру, мрачно вышагивавшую в дальнем углу. Хакс резко развернулся и сжал челюсть.  
  
— Похоже, у тебя всё под контролем. В таком случае, я удаляюсь, — кивнул он Фазме.  
  
Та вздохнула, развернулась всем телом к маячившему в противоположной стороне Рену, совершенно не заботясь об очевидности этого жеста. После недолгих размышлений, Хакс решил, что она наоборот пыталась попасться ему на глаза.  
  
— Ты от него _прячешься_ , что ли? — упрекнула она таким тоном, что Хаксу захотелось замкнуться в себе на ближайшие пару дней. Возможно, от стыда, потому что дела обстояли именно так и у него не было ни единого оправдания своему поведению.  
  
— Мы с ним просто не пересекались. Я бы никогда не повёл себя так незрело.  
  
Последовала долгая пауза, Фазма что-то обдумывала. Ничего приятного это Хаксу не сулило. Она слишком хорошо его знала.  
  
— О, звезды. Ты избегаешь их _обоих_?  
  
На этот раз Хакс удостоил её внимательного взгляда и не то, чтобы это как-то спасло его уязвлённую гордость. Фазма прикусила губу, едва удерживаясь от смеха.  
  
— Нет, — непререкаемым тоном отрезал Хакс. Он извлёк из кармана датапад, пролистнул новые сообщения, надеясь на какую-нибудь чрезвычайную ситуацию, чувствуя, как колотится сердце у груди. Краем глаза он продолжил наблюдать за мрачной фигурой Рена. — Я просто был занят.  
  
— Знаешь, у тебя плохо получается врать, когда ты нервничаешь.  
  
Рен замер, проделав три четверти пути через ангар, и у Хакса перехватило дыхание, а желудок вдруг решил, что пришёл его звездный час и пора пробраться через всю грудную клетку и горло на волю. Словно со стороны наблюдая за собой, Хакс без труда распознал признаки надвигающейся паники.  
  
— Я… — он ткнул пальцем в первое попавшееся сообщение. — Мне пора идти. Нужно немедленно с этим разобраться.  
  
— Это же ремонтные работы, запланированные на следующую неделю… — устало вздохнула Фазма. — Хотя бы поговори с беднягой техником, ладно? С тобой было гораздо проще, когда ты регулярно занимался сексом.  
  
— Посмотрим, — и на этом Хакс поспешно скрылся в ближайшем коридоре, сбежав из ангара, когда Рен был уже на полпути к тому месту, где они с Фазмой вели разговор.

\---

Наверное, это было отчасти несправедливо, учитывая, сколько времени Хакс потратил на то, чтобы его рабочий график был заполнен до предела. Он целыми днями занимался рутинной работой, набирал немыслимое количество заданий — и выполнял каждое из них. Его продуктивность значительно повысилась, но какой ценой. Каждая минута была посвящена какой-нибудь задаче, совещаниям, тренировкам. В определенный момент дошло до того, что Хакс выполнял четыре дела одновременно.  
  
И всё же, каким бы загруженным ни был его день, Хаксу по-прежнему приходилось идти на ухищрения, чтобы не встречаться с Кайло Реном и Мэттом. Неудивительно, что Рен всегда знал, где его найти, с его-то способностями к Силе. Хакс не понимал до конца, как у него это получалось, но Рен безошибочно мог определить настроение генерала, его мысли и найти его на любой базе или корабле. Это раздражало и выматывало нервы. И всё же, как бы Хакс не старался закрыть на неё глаза, существовала крохотная часть, которой эта способность Рена казалась невероятно привлекательной и загадочной. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Хакс смирился с правдивостью слов Фазмы. Рен был уникальным явлением во всей вселенной. Он был невыносимо надоедливым и умным, таинственным и ужасающим. Хакс никогда раньше не ощущал такой острой необходимости одновременно кого-то ненавидеть и восхищаться им. И, что самое интересное, Рен что-то чувствовал к Хаксу. Генерал не был абсолютно уверен в том, что это была за эмоция, но Рыцарь ходил за ним, словно тень, с самой первой встречи, очевидно, чем-то заинтригованный. Честно признаться, хотя присутствие Рена его нервировало, прискорбно, но со временем он к нему привык.  
  
Странная телепатия и какое-то докучливое всевидение, которое снисходило на Рена через его связь с Силой, объясняло, как он безошибочно находил Хакса. Способность же Мэтта выслеживать его и узнавать свободные часы оставалась подозрительно непостижимой.  
  
Вначале Мэтт держался на расстоянии. Он общался с генералом только через оговоренный ранее канал — сообщениями в Ordr. Он почти всегда первым инициировал их беседы и встречи, но это было ожидаемо, учитывая их огромную разницу в званиях. Спустя некоторое время, Хакс стал иногда замечать Мэтта в коридорах, и однажды — в центре управления. Это всегда случалось в предрассветные часы и каждый раз, когда Хаксу на глаза попадался оранжевый жилет и светловолосая голова, сердце пускалось вскачь, а лицо заливало румянцем. Назвать эти эпизоды неприятными было невозможно, тем более, что за ними всегда следовали довольно горячие встречи. Пару раз Мэтт появлялся на пороге каюты Хакса, потому что ремонтировал что-то неподалёку, однако техник всегда предварительно писал ему о своём приходе. Теперь же? Теперь, куда бы Хакс не кинул взгляд, везде он натыкался на Мэтта. В офицерской зоне отдыха, в коридорах, в центре управления…  
  
В папке входящих сообщений Ordr его ждали бесчисленные послания.  
  
Мэтт даже оставил однажды написанную от руки записку под дверью. Хакс разозлился не на шутку, когда нашёл её, опасаясь, что её мог кто-то увидеть, пока она дожидалась его пробуждения, но записка оказалась всего лишь копией квитанции из технического отдела за оказанные услуги. На ней галочками были отмечены какие-то поля, а в графе подписи стояло: "Напиши мне. Мэтт". Хакса заинтриговала сама записка и потраченные на её маскировку усилия, но ему нужно было время. И спокойствие. Хаксу необходимо было дистанцироваться от собственных мыслей и привязанностей, а сделать это, пока разум и здравый смысл затмевали эмоции не представлялось возможным.  
  
Наверное, это было несправедливо по отношению к Мэтту - вот так избегать его без объяснения причин, но Хакс не мог подобрать слов, чтобы рассказать и оправдать своё решение. Да и вообще ему просто не хотелось вести с Мэттом этот разговор, он не собирался признаваться технику в том, что болезненно привязался к нему и Кайло Рену. Такими сумасшедшими заявлениями Хакс разбрасываться не желал. Лучше всего было разобраться с проблемой, предоставив Мэтту и Кайло Рену достаточно времени и места для маневров. А чувства Хакса остынут и всё решится само собой.

\---

Так продолжалось на протяжении нескольких дней.  
  
Хакс избегал Рена.  
  
Хакс избегал Мэтта.  
  
И по мере сил Хакс пытался не попадаться на глаза Фазме, которая с каждым разом смотрела на него всё более осуждающе. Ему и так пришлось вытерпеть несметное количество лекций, о которых он больше никогда в жизни не хотел вспоминать, причем на самые разнообразные темы, включая "почему _совершенно не важно_ , как Рен выглядит под маской" и "Фазма уверена, не такой уж он и отвратительный" — как будто это когда-то волновало генерала. Стыдно признаться, его это _ничуть_ не беспокоило. А зря. Хакс представлял Кайло Рена монстром, скрывающимся под нелепой маской, причём картинки в воображении рисовались на любой вкус, одна другой страшнее, но даже это не умаляло его общей притягательности. Да, Хакс часто бывал разборчивым любовником, но, очевидно, когда дело доходило до миньонов _Тёмной Стороны_ , чтобы разжечь интерес Хакса хватало одного мерзкого характера. А, может быть, всему виной была притягательность неизведанного. Или тот факт, что в некоторых его фантазиях Рен никогда не снимал маску и оставался загадкой. Хакс пытался поглубже похоронить эти мысли, особенно учитывая склонность Рена к их чтению, ну или по крайней мере генерал изо всех сил старался не транслировать их во всеуслышание.  
  
— Смотрю, у вас плотный график, генерал? — Рену в конце концов удалось отловить его в коридоре. Хакс тут же почувствовал себя попавшим в капкан диким зверем.  
  
Но Хакс не был пугливым кроликом и бежать от опасности, трясясь от страха и слабости, он не собирался. Он не сдвинулся ни на шаг и придал лицу скучающее, безразличное выражение.  
  
— Да, так и есть. — Хакс смерил маску Рена долгим взглядом. — Вы что-то хотели, Лорд Рен?  
  
Мгновение казалось, что Рен подыскивает подходящий ответ. Хакс силой воли усмирил мысли, сосредоточившись на раздражении от этой встречи. Он попытался спроецировать что-то, похожее на ненависть, хотя и не был до конца уверен, _как_ это сделать, полагаясь исключительно на знание, что раньше у него это как-то получалось. Рен тут же ощетинился, плечи рыцаря заметно напряглись.  
  
— Ваше отсутствие было замечено.  
  
— Замечено? — нахмурился Хакс. Опять эти глупые театральные замашки.  
  
В ответ Рен лишь коротко кивнул.  
  
— Вперёд, Рен. Замечай, делай пометки, всё, чтобы в срок выполнить свою работу. Уверен, Сноук оценит твою самоотверженную преданность делу. Ведь задач поважнее у тебя нет, — процедил генерал, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.  
  
— Я делаю свою работу, — прорычал Рен, надвигаясь на Хакса.  
  
— Правда, Рен? _Неужели_? Как по мне, так ты тратишь слишком много сил на то, чтобы следить, как я провожу свои свободные часы и игнорируешь собственные тренировки. Ты становишься бесполезным балластом, Рен.  
  
Генерал мог поклясться, что расслышал сквозь модулятор, как Рен скрежещет зубами. А, может, это ему просто показалось. Разум Хакса был слишком занят проецированием ненависти и раздражения, чтобы отвлекаться и подавлять ещё и фантазии о том, как разозлить Рена до потери контроля… Не то, чтобы они вообще его посещали…  
  
Рыцарь не ответил и Хакс, слегка наклонив голову, растянул губы в усмешке.  
  
— Это всё, _милорд_? — называть его так было лишним, но Хакс отлично знал, что Рен терпеть не мог, когда его титулом пользовались без должного уважения. И звезды свидетели, Хакс не испытывал к Кайло Рену ни толики почтения. А когда Рен, прожигая его взглядом сквозь маску, с механическим звуком вдохнул воздуха и наклонился ближе, Хакс развернулся на каблуках и ушёл, оставив Рена наедине со своими мыслями и обвинениями и, надо надеяться, с остатками проецируемой ненависти.

\---

Как бы приятно ни было вот так оставить Рена посреди коридора, лишенного дара речи и одинокого, Хаксу в ту ночь было не уснуть. Кожа зудела от желания что-то сделать, хотя все отчёты и формы были заполнены на недели вперёд.  
  
Его продуктивность упала из-за банального дефицита работы.  
  
За неимением других способов убить время Хакс перешёл к вечернему распорядку. Он заказал ужин в свою каюту, насладился нехарактерно долгим душем и уселся за стол, чтобы выпить коктейль с щепоткой сахара и льдом. Хакс чувствовал себя избалованным прожигателем жизни, не делая ничего полезного, но в кои-то веки нагрузить себя было нечем. Он пролистал пару книг и журналов, до которых в последние годы не доходили руки, вытащил старые чертежи базы "Старкиллер", вспомнив, с каким взволнованным нетерпением претворял их в жизнь. Каким воодушевлённым Хакс был тогда. Сейчас же, казалось, он мог сосредоточиться только на низменных, незрелых чувствах.  
  
Может, он и преувеличивал, но если так, то самую малость.  
  
Его сбили с пути искушения плоти. Было бы проще, если бы он мог потакать им, не отвлекаясь, но Хакс позволил вмешаться эмоциям. Несколько лет назад Хакс сумел бы избавиться от привязанности к Мэтту. Он растоптал бы в зародыше любой намёк на интерес к Кайло Рену, вне зависимости от его природы. Должно быть, Хакс размяк… Это было непозволительно и требовало незамедлительных мер.  
  
Ход его мыслей прервал какой-то звук.  
  
А потом снова. И снова.  
  
Хакс удивлённо моргнул, провёл пальцем по чертежам, и только затем хмуро уставился на дверь. Он представить не мог, кто стал бы беспокоить его в столь поздний час без предупреждения. Генерал поднялся, на ходу обдумывая варианты: скорее всего это была Фазма, однако вероятность того, что на пороге окажется Мэтт или Кайло Рен была неприятно велика.  
  
Хакс нажал на панель, открывающую дверь, чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, внутренне готовясь к визиту непрошенного гостя.  
  
— Генерал, — в дверях его ждал Мэтт.  
  
Выглядел он как-то иначе, но Хакс не смог бы с точностью сказать, что именно изменилось. Светлые волосы привычно неухоженные. Одежда, хотя это не был знакомый комбинезон, осталась форменной — чёрные тренировочные штаны и чёрная майка. Повседневная, но в рамках профессиональной. Во всём остальном это был тот же Мэтт — нескладный и притихший под внимательным взглядом Хакса. При этом казалось, что он стал выше, в глазах появились какие-то беспокойные тёмные тени, плечи вдруг стали крепче, шире. Мэтт походил на готовую лопнуть туго затянутую пружину. Хакс подумал, что следовало связаться с ним раньше.  
  
А еще Хакс никогда и ни в кого не был так безнадёжно влюблён просто за суливший опасность слегка сумасшедший вид.  
  
— Мэтт, — тяжело сглотнув, проговорил Хакс.  
  
— Вы меня игнорировали, — произнёс техник низким рокочущим голосом, который тут же отозвался у Хакса в штанах. Мозг предательски подсунул очень чёткую картинку, где Мэтт прижимал его к переборке каюты. Хакс представил, каково это было бы, поддаться, позволить гневу Мэтта подпитывать их встречу. Хаксу пришлось сильно прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.  
  
Секунду Хакс раздумывал, стоит ли придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, но понял, что это бесполезно. Мэтт знал, что Хакс избегал его. И Хакс знал, что Мэтт это знает. Поэтому молча смотрел на техника, старательно делая незаинтересованный вид.  
  
— Мне не нравится, когда меня игнорируют, — продолжил Мэтт. В этот момент он казался таким же устрашающим, каким бывал Кайло Рен на поле боя. Хакс попытался поскорее отмахнуться от этого образа, ему стало не по себе от нахлынувшей волны желания, пронесшейся по телу при сравнении. Мэтт шагнул к нему, перешагивая порог, Хакс рефлекторно сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Это было непреднамеренно.  
  
— Нет, было, — возразил Мэтт, сделал ещё шаг и провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Хакса. Жест оказался нежным и приятным несмотря на закипавшую в глазах Мэтта злость. Хаксу нужно было бы отстраниться, но он этого не сделал. Не смог себя заставить.  
  
Спорить не было сил, но и унять разлившееся по телу возбуждение Хакс не мог. Он промолчал, и Мэтт заговорил снова.  
  
— Мне нравились наши встречи, — Мэтт придвинулся ещё ближе. — А вам, генерал?  
  
Было трудно смотреть в тёмные глаза Мэтта - когда он стоял вплотную, в них плескались гнев, вожделение и, ошибки быть не может, какое-то веселое довольство. И вызвано оно было наверняка тем, что Мэтт загонял Хакса, словно добычу, в его же каюту, а Хакс ему безропотно подчинялся.  
  
— И мне, — Хакс втянул в себя воздух, почувствовав ладонь на затылке. Хватка тут же сделалась крепче. Поцелуй, каким бы ожидаемым ни был, случился внезапно, и Хакс скользнул в него, вопреки доводам рассудка. Всё его тело расслабилось, принимая то, чего он так упрямо себя лишал. Ощущать Мэтта рядом было правильно, превосходно. В голове промелькнуло непонимание, отчего же он так долго этого сторонился.  
  
Мэтт притиснул его к стене, поцеловал крепко, до синяков и сжал в кулаке волосы так, что Хакс болезненно застонал.  
  
Он оторвал его от пола, Хаксу пришлось обхватить талию Мэтта ногами и позволить ему закопаться лицом шею, укусить до крови.  
  
Мэтт опрокинул его на кровать, навис, суматошно касаясь везде, куда мог дотянуться, сводя Хакса с ума.  
  
Хакс надолго потерялся в ощущениях, разрешил ему избавить себя от одежды, а потом покрыть своё тело поцелуями и укусами. Будто Хакс был чем-то прекрасным, достойным поклонения, будто он был божеством или императором. Это доставляло невообразимое удовольствие, потакало всем его слабостям и было как раз тем, что требовалось Хаксу, чтобы наконец расслабиться.  
  
Мгновение спустя Хакс попытался подняться, перевернуться и прижать собой Мэтта к кровати, но почувствовал, что обе его руки зажаты в широкой ладони техника.  
  
— Мэтт, — позвал он, стараясь отвлечься от ощущения влажного языка, блуждающего по уху, скуле, а затем шее.  
  
— Мм? — поинтересовался он, прижимаясь сильнее, потираясь о Хакса всем телом, вырывая из горла генерала невольный стон. Постыдное возбуждение пронзило Хакса от мысли, что Мэтт может и не отпустить его. Хакс знал, что это не так, ведь Мэтт всегда подчинялся. В этом знании крылась основа его спокойствия, оно служило источником возбуждения. Поэтому Хакс позволил себе насладиться тем, в чём так долго себе отказывал, ещё немного.  
  
Через несколько минут его член ныл от отсутствия внимания к себе, несмотря на то, что Хакс то и дело тёрся бёдрами о Мэтта, словно превратился в глупого подростка из Академии. Ему немедленно нужно было почувствовать прикосновение руки, пусть и своей собственной.  
  
— _Мэтт_ , — Хакс снова потянул запястья, чтобы освободиться. Техник по-прежнему надёжно прижимал их к матрасу. Сердце Хакса забилось чаще, в душе проснулась тревога.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Мэтт, медленно проведя зубами по горлу Хакса. — Разве тебе не нравится? — и качнул бёдрами, заставив Хакса издать стон, полный желания и стыда.  
  
Самым ужасным было то, что Мэтт оказался прав: Хаксу невероятно нравилось происходящее. Вопреки возраставшему беспокойству Хакс упивался вниманием, словно изголодавшийся зверь. Очень может быть, что мрачные предчувствия только подстегивали возбуждение. Мысль о том, что Мэтт может оказаться не таким послушным и не отпустит, посылала по телу волну дрожи. Никто за исключением Кайло Рена не бросал ему вызова.  
  
Хакс тяжело сглотнул и застонал, глаза закрылись, а бёдра сами собой подались навстречу Мэтту в поисках наслаждения или облегчения. Его движения не остались незамеченными, Мэтт издал самодовольный смешок и поймал губы Хакса в глубокий поцелуй-укус. Мэтт огромной, внушающей трепет фигурой застыл над ним, заполняя собой всё пространство, вытесняя даже воздух. Он просунул ногу между коленями Хакса, осыпал поцелуями кожу, куда мог дотянуться. Вторгся как захватчик. Хакс напрочь утратил способность связно мыслить и едва мог дышать, только ёрзал под навалившемся телом.  
  
Он хотел этого, жаждал эйфории, которую приносила сила Мэтта. Хотел того обжигающего желания, которое вспыхивало, когда Мэтт просто _брал_ , а не следовал правилам.  
  
Но Хакс просто _не мог_. Это шло наперекор всем его убеждениям, нарушало все границы. Сердце пропустило удар, стоило Хаксу представить себя со стороны стоящим на коленях с нависшим над ним Мэттом, словно разрывающим его пополам, берущим своё… Нарисованная воображением картинка одновременно невыносимо манила и ужасала позором и унижением. Мэтт стоял далеко внизу – по званию, по статусу, это было непреложной истиной. И Хакс не мог поддаться искушению. Не должен был изменить себе так просто.  
  
Он сглотнул, перевёл дыхание.  
  
— Мэтт, — позвал Хакс, чётко и твёрдо, возвращая крупицы контроля. Хакс постарался, чтобы в голосе не проскользнула ни одна эмоция, будь то жажда или стыд. Когда же Мэтт просто-напросто проигнорировал его, распахнул рубашку и принялся целовать живот, Хакс почувствовал, как в нём закипает гнев. — Мэтт, — никогда раньше его слова не звучали так непреклонно.  
  
Мэтт остановился и поднял на него глаза, несмотря ни на что, выглядел он весьма довольным собой и невозмутимым.  
  
— Что-то не так, Хакс? Мне казалось, тебе всё нравилось.  
  
— Отпусти меня.  
  
И Мэтт подчинился. Он выпустил из рук запястья Хакса и отстранился, оседлав его ноги. Хакс по-прежнему чувствовал себя уязвимым, но теперь наконец-то мог дышать и думать. Хакс скучал по удушающей тяжести другого тела над собой ровно секунду.  
  
— Я не позволю… подобного. Если хочешь, чтобы это продолжалось... Мы обсудили правила.  
  
— Правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать, — Мэтт провёл тёплой, твёрдой ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
  
Хакс зашипел, стараясь унять мечущиеся мысли, молившие только о том, чтобы руки Мэтта вернулись и приступили к ласкам в более интимных местах.  
  
— Я — вышестоящий по званию.  
  
— Это единственное, что вас беспокоит, генерал?  
Хороший вопрос. Наверное, Хакса останавливало действительно только это — его личное правило, ставшее неотъемлемой чертой характера. Если он возьмется втаптывать в грязь свои собственные этические нормы и доводы рассудка, что от него останется? Всё это грозило падением в пропасть, а на такие жертвы он не был готов.  
  
— Да, это единственное, что меня беспокоит. — Какой смысл лгать. — Но уступать в этом я не намерен, — Нужно оставаться твёрдым. Непреклонным.  
  
— Ладно, — проговорил Мэтт, навалился сверху и жадно прижался губами ко рту генерала. Он внезапно словно оказался повсюду — целовал шею, губы, уши, грудь… Техник снова поймал ладони Хакса, переплел с ним пальцы, и генералу осталось только предостерегающе рыкнуть. Последовавший за этим поцелуй оказался острым и больше походил на укус. Хакс с удовольствием в наказание провёл зубами по нижней губе Мэтта, заставив того застонать от боли. Отлично. Мэтт это заслужил.  
  
И всё же, когда Хакс попытался освободить руки из хватки, не смог и пошевелиться. Мэтт не сдавал своих позиций, продолжая твёрдо и неуклонно удерживать его на месте.  
  
— Разве мы _только что_ не обсуждали это, Мэтт? — Хакс постарался не пропустить в голос ни снедавшее его беспокойство, ни возбуждение. Ничего хорошего от них сейчас ждать не стоило.  
  
— Обсуждали.  
  
— И? — Мэтт двумя пальцами приподнял его подбородок для нежного поцелуя, ладонь другой руки осторожно легла ему на щёку. Таким сокровенным, полным тепла и обещаний получился этот жест, что Хакс опешил. Только секунды спустя, он попробовал подвинуться, пробежать пальцами по спине Мэтта, притянуть к себе, ответить близостью на близость.  
  
Тяжесть рук, пришпиливающих его ладони к матрасу, не ослабла. Стоило ему попытаться освободиться, как опять же, ничего не получилось. Мэтт _продолжал удерживать его_.  
  
Только вот…  
  
Хакс вырвался из поцелуя и потянулся наверх, чтобы рассмотреть получше, чем над головой были зафиксированы его руки.  
  
— Ты _связал_ меня, фигляр чёртов?  
  
Но ощущения были другими, словно вокруг запястий сомкнулись ладони Мэтта, хотя он только мгновения назад видел их собственными глазами. Сейчас же Мэтт поднял их в воздух, расправив пальцы в общеизвестном жесте невиновности. И вид у него был донельзя довольный собой, рот расплылся в широкой, белозубой злорадной ухмылке.  
  
— Нет, не совсем, — Мэтт переместился Хаксу на колени, обнял ноги тёплыми бёдрами. Такое положение ограничивало движения, но Хакс выгнул спину и извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на собственные запястья. То, что он увидел, ему не понравилось. Генерал, не обращая внимания на неудобную позу, долго рассматривал свои обнаженные руки без единого следа веревок, а потом развернулся к своему гостю.  
  
Хакс стиснул зубы. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. Существовало только одно логическое объяснение увиденному и он был ему совсем не рад.  
  
— Рен.  
  
Имя соскользнуло с языка, как ругательство. В считанные мгновения улетучились его страхи и сомнения, им на замену пришла привычная, взлелеянная волна гнева. Теперь Хакс чувствовал себя на знакомой территории. Он окатил прижавшего его к кровати мужчину недружелюбным взглядом, будто заново знакомясь с ним.  
  
Рен смутившимся не выглядел. На губах его расцвела слишком уж самодовольная улыбка. Угловатое лицо освещал резкий свет генеральской каюты, глаза сделались темнее, ещё безумнее, чем прежде. Он был… привлекательным, несмотря на все подмеченные Хаксом недостатки Кайло Рена как человека. И, что самое главное, он не оказался тем чудовищем, которое представлял себе Хакс.  
  
— Генерал, — кивнул Рен и отстранился. Изогнув спину, словно кот, он потянулся к потолку и издал едва различимый звук. Так легкомысленно и беспечно, что Хакс ощутил желание врезать ему по неровной челюсти, или по этим его огромным ушам — если б он только мог пошевелить руками.  
  
В конце концов Рен запустил пальцы в спутанную копну светлых волос, пропустил пару прядей, ухватился покрепче.  
  
— Думаю, мне это больше не нужно, — и парик был бесцеремонно стянут и отброшен в сторону. На его место пришла волна тёмных, растрепанных волос, завивавшихся самую малость на касавшихся широких плеч кончиках. — И это тоже, — не сводя с генерала глаз, Рен скинул на пол дурацкие очки.  
  
Таким он был ещё привлекательнее, чем раньше.  
  
Хакс на мгновение утратил дар речи. Он едва мог видеть сквозь застелившую взгляд пелену ярости. Нельзя сказать, что он чувствовал себя преданным, нет, именно такого безрассудного поведения и следовало ожидать от Рена. Хакс не мог до конца понять, что именно он чувствовал помимо раздражения от того, что попал в ловушку и, как ни странно, желания. У него не находилось слов для этой гремучей смеси помимо привычной уже круговерти эмоций, возникавшей, когда ему приходилось иметь дело с Рыцарем Реном.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — от всего сердца произнёс Хакс.  
  
Рен наклонился, очертил мозолистым пальцем линию его бледных скул.  
  
— Ненавидишь. Я это чувствую, — Ну, разумеется. Хакс сейчас даже не пытался как-то притупить свои эмоции, он хотел, чтобы Рен утонул в его гневе и неприязни. — И в то же время я тебе… небезразличен? — Казалось, он не может ухватить нужное слово, возможно потому, что Хакс и сам не сумел этого сделать. У него не было идеального определения тому притяжению, которое он испытывал к Мэтту или Рену. К одному и тому же ненавистному человеку. — Ты привязался. Вопреки доводам рассудка, к тому же. Как мило, генерал, — в голосе Рена почти слышалось удивление. Почти.  
  
— Это не так.  
  
— Детские споры бессмысленны, когда ты практически кричишь свои мысли напрямую мне в разум.  
  
На протяжении беседы Рен не прекратил медленного, размеренного изучения Хакса подушечками пальцев, сначала вдоль линии челюсти, потом по ключицам, потом вниз по груди. Рен возвышался над ним, тепло его тела расползалось по Хаксу, как лесной пожар. Дорожки от пальцев горели огнем, опаляя, сжигая. Может, так Рен пытал его, может, Хакс умрёт под ним, сгорит дотла в собственной постели, переполненный стыда, гнева и предательского возбуждения.  
  
Хакс сглотнул, что-то щёлкнуло в горле, громко, как оружейный выстрел в тихой комнате.  
  
— Ты своё получил, посмеялся вдоволь, Рен. Почему ты всё ещё здесь?  
  
Рен вопросительно поднял брови и приложил подушечку большого пальца к нижней губе Хакса. Ласково.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — впервые его голос звучал нерешительно.  
  
Хакс открыл рот, чтобы выплюнуть очевидный ответ, но внезапно замер. А хотел ли он в самом деле, чтобы Рен уходил? Вначале ему казалось, что весь этот план создан только ради изощренной шутки, или, может быть, какого-нибудь испытания, порожденного сумасшедшим воображением Рена. Но он продолжался слишком долго. Рыцарь задержался и перешёл все объяснимые, разумные границы. И в то же время глаза Рена по-прежнему были полны осторожности и желания. Хакс пригляделся к нему внимательнее, пошевелил руками, понял, что Рен его больше не держит. Он протянул руку и устроил её на мощном бедре рыцаря, сделав это место единственной точкой соприкосновения. Кайло Рен был молод — возможно, ровесник Хакса, если не на пару лет моложе. Нетерпеливый, жаждущий, и на мгновение Хаксу показалось, что Рен сломается, если ему сейчас прикажут уйти.  
  
— Останься.  
  
Слово прозвучало одновременно приказом и вопросом, подкреплённым сжавшейся на бедре ладонью. Это было идиотское решение. Но всё, что Хакс делал на протяжении последних месяцев, было глупо и шло вразрез с его составленным давным-давно личным кодексом. Сколько слоёв подтекста было в этом решении, сколько вопросов осталось без ответа. Однажды ему придётся найти им ответы.  
  
А сейчас, в кои-то веки Хакс решил поставить собственные интересы превыше всего остального, превыше самого разума.  
  
Рен смотрел на него, озадаченный, полный надежды и такой бестолково юный. Это было невыносимо. Хакс зарычал, схватил его за волосы и утянул в поцелуй, убедив себя, что это вынужденная мера, лишь бы не смотреть больше рыцарю в лицо. Рен ответил с не меньшей страстью, столкнувшись с ним зубами, и Хакса поразило, каким правильным было ощущение.  
  
Проникая языком в рот Рена, прикусывая его губы, дергая за пряди, Хакс понял, что теперь он получил все, что хотел. Мэтт и Рен слились в одного привлекательного мужчину, который прижимал его к кровати. Осознание, что Хакс мог себе это позволить и отсутствие чувства вины опьяняло.  
  
Рен стянул с Хакса рубашку, потом потянулся к ремню брюк, провёл шершавыми пальцами по коже под тканью и замер.  
  
— Можно? — спросил он, оторвавшись от поцелуя.  
  
Что Хаксу нужно было сделать, чтобы добиться от Рена такой осторожности и такта в повседневной службе?  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Хакса пробила дрожь от одной мысли отдаться на милость Рену и их обоюдному желанию. Идея казалась безрассудной и опаляла возбуждением, а понимание, что он мог получить это прямо сейчас, сводило с ума. А потом Хакс представил, как Рен впечатает его в матрас, вколачиваясь в тело генерала с неприкрытой страстью, и расслышал над ухом сдавленный рык. Ну, конечно… Хакс решил, что способность проецировать мысли может служить преимуществом. Весьма и весьма эротичным. Он запустил ладони в волосы Рена, очертил языком линию шеи и красочно нарисовал в уме картинку того, как Рен будет растягивать его пальцами, пока Хакс не станет мокрым и ждущим. Он расслышал недовольное ругательство, а потом рыцарь поднялся и наконец освободил Хакса от остатков одежды. Раздевшись самостоятельно, Рен полностью обнаженным вновь залез на кровать.  
  
— Звёзды… — прошептал Хакс, ведя кончиками пальцев по телу Рена. — Только посмотри на себя. — Если Мэтт был прекрасным экземпляром, Рен оказался статуей эпохи Возрождения. Он держался с уверенностью и властностью, которых не было у Мэтта, и только с этими двумя недостающими чертами Рен становился невообразимо привлекательнее. Хакс, как бы абсурдно это ни прозвучало в данной ситуации, решил, что ему крупно повезло.  
  
Губы Рена изогнулись в довольной улыбке. Он позволил Хаксу изучать себя еще несколько мгновений, а потом намертво Силой придавил его руки к матрасу.  
  
— Смотри же, — приказал Рен и принялся осыпать поцелуями шею Хакса, спускаясь вниз, к груди. Его губы целовали беспорядочно, никогда надолго не задерживаясь на одном месте. Острые зубы оставляли красные отметины на бледной коже, напоминания об этом моменте, которые не сойдут с Хакса в ближайшие дни. Удерживаемый Силой, Хакс не мог прикасаться сам, только следить, как роскошный рот путешествует ниже, выцеловывает внутреннюю сторону бедра, дразнит горячим дыханием член.  
  
— Рен, — предостерегающе проговорил Хакс, разминая запястья в невидимых путах. Он был болезненно возбужден и всеми силами старался подавить рвущийся на свободу постыдный, умоляющий о ласке стон.  
  
— Терпение, — ответил Рен, медленно вонзаясь зубами в бедро. Несколько секунд спустя, довольный результатом, он переместился, но совершенно не туда, куда ожидал Хакс. Одним плавным движением он закинул ноги Хакса себе на плечи, приподняв его зад и поясницу над кроватью. Попытка Хакса не выдать изумленного возгласа пошла крахом. Без лишних предупреждений и церемоний, Кайло Рен прочертил языком влажную полосу вниз по ноге Хакса и нырнул ниже. Если бы Хакс знал заранее, он мог бы попытаться поспорить, мог бы начать сопротивляться. Но от решительности и энтузиазма Рена у него перехватило дыхание и протесты смолкли сами собой.  
  
— О, _звёзды_ … — прошептал Хакс, зарываясь пальцами в простыню.  
  
Ощущение нельзя было назвать новым, но Хакс никогда ещё не встречал партнёра столь пылкого, как Кайло Рен. Рен всё делал со страстью, поэтому стоило ли удивляться тому рвению, с которым он подошёл к растягиванию Хакса языком. Он приступил к процессу, будто это не было частью подготовки к чему-то большему, будто ему доставляло удовольствие само действо. Будто он готов был раствориться в нём. А Хакс… Хакс уже потерялся в ощущениях. Скользящие движения захлестывали и пьянили. Он чувствовал себя грязным, развращенным, словно он сдал на милость Рена остатки благопристойности — и это было ошеломляюще. С закинутыми на плечи Рена ногами, с ягодицами, раздвинутыми сильными ладонями рыцаря, Хакс чувствовал себя выставленным напоказ. И никогда в жизни он не испытывал настолько жгучего возбуждения.  
  
Когда же Рен просунул в него вместе с языком влажный палец, Хакс всерьез задумался, что сердце у него не выдержит. Он до одури хотел прикусить собственный кулак, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся из горла звуки, но Рен не позволял ему оторвать ладони от кровати. Может быть, потому что знал, чем это кончится.  
  
Все тревоги, возникавшие раньше при мысли, что им овладеет Рен, исчезли без следа. Каким-то отдалённым уголком сознания Хакс понимал, что позволить себе быть настолько беззащитным в присутствии Кайло Рена – не самая разумная идея, но ничто не смогло бы разубедить Хакса в том, что происходящее было абсолютно прекрасным. Он не делал этого многие годы, но тело помнило, даже если память Хакса давала сбои. Мышцы знали, как расслабиться под натиском Рена, как раскрыться для него. Хакс с огромным трудом подавил громкий стон, грозивший прозвучать в тишине каюты, когда так скоро к первому пальцу Рена присоединился второй.  
  
— Тише, — прошептал Рен. — Вот так, у тебя получится, — Хакс глухо простонал, чувствуя, как разливается до самой груди румянец. Слова должны были задеть, должны были стать доказательством превосходства за счет его слабости, но вместо этого успокоили. Хакс винил в этом Силу, но никак не заботливые интонации Рена или излучавшую поддержку ладонь на бедре. Так было проще, чем признаться самому себе, что временами он тоже расцветал от похвалы. А потом Хаксу стало всё равно, потому что Рен принялся двигать своими длинными пальцами, словно ножницами. Дыхание Хакса перехватило, когда Рен изогнул их особенно приятным образом. Бедра дернулись сами собой, тело инстинктивно искало повторения. Рен рассмеялся и Хакс растворился в этом звуке. Рыцарь вновь согнул пальцы, как раз так, как хотелось Хаксу. Это было божественно. В кои-то веки Хакс позволил себе насладиться, покориться удовольствию.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений незамутненного наслаждения, Рен замер и отстранился, проведя напоследок зубами по бледному бедру.  
  
— Смазка?  
  
— В тумбочке, — задыхаясь, ответил Хакс, доведенный до состояния, когда сил на ехидное замечание, что Рен прекрасно знает, где она, не осталось. Смазка никуда не делась с тех пор как… Мэтт в последний раз был у него в каюте.  
  
— Достань, — в приказном порядке сказал Рен и Хакс тут же почувствовал, что давление на запястьях исчезло. Он не стал тратить время на то, чтобы размять мышцы, довольствуясь новообретенной свободой, а подчинился, сразу потянувшись к тумбочке. Он передал смазку, решившись поднять на рыцаря глаза. Смотреть ему в лицо и не видеть ни жуткую маску Кайло Рена, ни нерешительность Мэтта было непривычно. Тёмные глаза пронзали его взглядом, уверенные и всезнающие. Сейчас они казались откровенно алчущими. Под этим взглядом Хакс ощущал себя обезоруженным, бессильным.  
  
Он никогда раньше не испытывал желания, подобного этому. Его невозможно было игнорировать, оно было всепоглощающим и парализующим. Он пил его, как дорогое вино, смакуя каждый глоток.  
  
Хакс никогда, даже в юные, недисциплинированные годы, не умолял, но незаметно для самого себя, взглянув в глаза Рена, искал в них милосердия.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Хакс не был уверен, что сможет вынести еще хотя бы минуту дразнящих ласк. Вся эта дурацкая затея теперь казалась ему ухаживаниями, предшествующими главному действию. И Хакс собирался отдаться ему, потому что больше его абсолютно ничего не сдерживало.  
  
— Требовательный, — коротко заметил Рен, однако в уголках его губ затаилась довольная улыбка. — Но ничего другого я и не ожидал, — на удивление осторожно он опустил ноги Хакса на постель и нанес на пальцы смазку.  
  
— Я должен был понять, что Мэтт - это ты, — заметил Хакс лишенным привычного раздражения голосом, наблюдая за ним, — Учитывая, каким он был самоуверенным грубияном. Сходство поразительное, — Как бы Хакс ни старался, он не мог призвать настоящую неприязнь, несмотря на необходимость уцепиться за что-то знакомое, чтобы удержаться на плаву.  
  
— Шш…  
  
— Не _шикай_ на меня, — отрезал Хакс, но Рен наклонился к нему и вовлек в глубокий поцелуй. Мгновение, и Хакс почувствовал, что тот увереннее устроился между его разведенных в стороны ног, а потом снова ощутил в себе пальцы, заполняющие, растягивающие. На этот раз они скользили легче, немедленно заставив Хакса застонать в губы Рена. Он попытался унять смущение, твердя себе, что прошло так долго с последнего раза, что он просто отвык. По правде же Хаксу никогда ещё не было так хорошо. Чувствовать только пальцы Рена было уже непостижимым удовольствием, и всё же он хотел больше. Нуждался в большем.  
  
Прежде чем он успел попросить, прежде, чем в мозгу зародилась мысль о мольбе, Рен протолкнул в него третий палец. Хакс глухо застонал, пряча лицо в изгибе его плеча, прикусывая кожу. Не было острой боли, только тянущее ощущение поддающегося под широкими пальцами тела. Костяшки доставляли дополнительное удовольствие, стоило Рену начать медленно двигать рукой, растягивая, сгибая пальцы так, что по телу Хакса прокатывалась дрожь.  
  
Как только Хакс стал задыхаться и неконтролируемо вздрагивать, как только пальцы Рена заскользили в нем без труда, Хакс решил, что с подготовкой покончено. Да, он подрастерял опыт, но девственником тоже не был. Терпение улетучивалось и он вовсе не желал, чтобы Рен обращался с ним, будто со стеклянным. К тому же Хакс хотел бы, чтобы проникновение Рена сопровождалось некоторым жжением, это было его личным делом и его решением, отнять которое он у себя не позволит.  
  
Но не успел он приостановить их действия, как Рен наклонился к самому его уху и прошептал:  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе было больно. — Ну разумеется, Рен поселился у него в голове. Он уже был внутри, само собой теперь для него не существовало неприкосновенных мест, принадлежавших только Хаксу. Рен рассмеялся низким, хриплым голосом и поцеловал его в висок. — Ты просто очень громко думаешь, — И согнул пальцы, прижав их к той умопомрачительно приятной точке внутри, пока Хакс не зашелся в стоне и не дернул в отместку Рена за волосы.  
  
— Трахни меня, — приказал Хакс и потянул за пряди, увлек в поцелуй, притянул ближе, закинул ногу ему на бедро. — Трахни меня, немедленно, или я найду ближайший люк и вышвырну тебя в снег, — В одном только коридоре рядом с каютой их было три. Всего несколько шагов, и Рен окажется в сугробе.  
  
— Такой требовательный, — напомнил Рен, но пальцы вытащил. А потом, видимо, пришел к выводу о необходимости смазать лубрикантом собственный член, несмотря на все попытки Хакса мысленно донести до него мнение о том, что это лишнее. — Проявите заботу о собственном благополучии, генерал, — отчитал его Рен, со вздохом проводя пальцами по члену. — Что, если с утра я снова захочу взять тебя? — И это ли не привлекательная идея? Проснуться, прогнать застлавший глаза сон и почувствовать, как неторопливо и легко проскальзывает в него Рен. Хакс вздрогнул всем телом.  
  
Рен не стал комментировать абсурдность этой маленькой фантазии. Вместо этого он поймал губы Хакса и наконец дал ему то, чего он так долго хотел. Он приставил головку ко входу и толкнулся внутрь, мучительно медленно. Хакс поперхнулся воздухом, и хотя руки его хватались за волосы Рена, его плечи и спину, все усилия, направленные на то, чтобы он ускорил темп, оказались напрасны.  
  
— Терпение… — проговорил Рен, сжав ладонь у него на бедре.  
  
Хакс выплюнул: "Хорошо", и перестал царапать ногтями спину Рена в безрезультатной попытке убедить его двигаться дальше. Рыцарь продолжил входить в него в ужасающе медленном темпе. После долгой подготовки тело Хакса принимало его массивную длину без проблем. Рен вошел еще на несколько дюймов и поймал губы Хакса для очередного глубокого поцелуя. Позволив себе несколько секунд наслаждения, Хакс отстранился, готовый отпустить какое-нибудь ёмкое замечание по поводу заданного рыцарем темпа. Но шанса ему не представилось — Рен резко подался вперед, одним движением вгоняя себя до конца. Хакс громко застонал, впиваясь ногтями в его руки. Перед глазами заплясали звезды. Внезапное проникновение отдавалось прекрасной острой, жгучей болью, тело вдруг до краев оказалось заполнено членом Рена.  
  
Дав Хаксу секунду, чтобы привыкнуть к свежим ощущениям, Рен начал двигаться, сначала неглубокими, короткими толчками, только чтобы услышать полузадушенные просьбы Хакса двигаться быстрее и жестче.  
  
О, звезды, как же Рен внимал этим просьбам. Хакс едва смог сдержать себя, когда он грубо вдавил его в постель, подхватил ноги под коленями и стал входить в него так, будто от того, как хорошо он оттрахает генерала Хакса, зависит судьба галактики. Его движения были глубокими и страстными, а скорость просто идеальна. Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы опрокинуть Хакса в пучину наслаждения без единого прикосновения к его эрекции. У него никогда еще не было любовника, похожего на Рена, такого пылкого, преданного и дикого. Иногда их взгляды встречались, и Хакс утопал в огне, бушевавшем в глазах Рена.  
  
То, как занимался сексом Кайло Рен, нисколько не походило на то, как это делал Мэтт, несмотря на то, что тело было тем же. Самое интересное, Хакс не думал, что все дело в том, что на этот раз трахает его Рен. Он не был до конца уверен, в чем причина столько разительной перемены, но от неловкости Мэтта не было и следа. Тело Рена было упругим и твердым, хорошо тренированным и закаленным, он знал, как им пользоваться на пике возможностей. Его нельзя было назвать преисполненным изящества и грации, но движения были плавными и элегантными. Малейшее из них заставляло Хакса стонать в голос и видеть новые галактики.  
  
Со временем, кожа Хакса покрылась неприятной пленкой пота. Он задыхался. Стонал. Тело саднило.  
  
— Рен… — выдавил он, сжимая в бледном кулаке волосы рыцаря, утягивая в беспорядочный поцелуй, прикусывая губы так, что почувствовал вкус крови на языке. — Это все… — простонал Хакс, приподнимая бедра под лучшим углом, — На что ты способен? — Вызов. Как привычно. Как естественно.  
  
Рен принял его бесподобно, с глухим рыком и утробным ворчанием. Движения стали еще неистовее, он входил в него глубже, сильнее, протяжнее, каждый раз задевая ту изумительную точку внутри. Хакс никогда бы не подумал, что Кайло Рен — внимательный любовник, но даже в погоне за собственным наслаждением тот не забывал поддерживать Хакса в состоянии дрожащей, заходящейся стонами массы. Ни мгновения Хакс не почувствовал себя обделенным. Даже не так, ни мгновения Хакс не чувствовал, что не является фокусом его безраздельного внимания. Ощущать на себе силу подобной концентрации было ошеломительно и абсолютно невыносимо.  
  
— Рен, — сумел выговорить Хакс, чувствуя, как полыхает огнем кожа, — Пожалуйста. — Нервы звенели от жажды прикосновения, от необходимости разрядки. — Пожалуйста… — повторял он, пока мозг не застрял на одном этом слове. Стоны перемежались литанией просьб, невольно срывавшихся с губ, пока Рен вколачивался в него. Хаксу было бы до ужаса стыдно, если бы в конце концов Рен не выдохнул смешок и не сжалился.  
  
Длинные пальцы обвились вокруг члена, пробежались раз, другой… И Хакс кончил. Наслаждение поглотило его, как взрыв сверхновой, он растворился в нем, задыхаясь от проклятий, молитв и отчаянных просьб. Пальцами вцепившись Рену в спину, Хакс уткнулся ему в шею, содрогаясь в оргазме.  
  
Когда белый шум перед глазами рассеялся, когда волны удовольствия спали и стали затухать, Хакс заметил на себе взгляд Рена. Тот не прекратил своих движений, но не отрываясь смотрел Хаксу в лицо, будто забывшись, наблюдая за ним. Хакс почувствовал легкое покалывание Силы на коже, должно быть разлитой в воздухе между их телами.  
  
Пара судорожных вздохов, и Хакс ухватил Рена за волосы, дернул вниз, в сокрушительный поцелуй. Ногами он обхватил талию рыцаря в легко понятном приглашении двигаться дальше, вбиваться в Хакса, как тому будет угодно.  
  
Темп Рена едва заметно замедлился, большие ладони обхватили лицо Хакса. Рен возвышался над ним, горячий и непоколебимый, движения его, глубокие и резкие, были наполнены пылом, который ему еще предстояло испытать. Вопреки гиперчувствительности, каждый толчок Рена заставлял Хакса стонать ему в губы. Удовольствие мерцало в нем, то пропадая, то возвращаясь. Трудно было не потеряться в его нитях, не плыть по течению, погружаясь в ощущения. Краем сознания Хакс замечал, что продолжает целовать Рена, жестко, до крови, что пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди его волос, раз за разом, пока все его тело вновь не разлетелось на части от удовольствия.  
  
Придя в себя, Хакс понял, что Рен, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая, замер, зарывшись лицом в изгиб его плеча. Дыхание рыцаря выровнялось, он приник губами к ключице Хакса, прикусил кожу, сильно и долго, потом поднялся по шее, осыпая ее поцелуями и укусами, провел языком по резкой линии его челюсти. В конце концов он добрался до губ, неспеша целуя, пока у них обоих не перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Звезды… — прошептал Хакс, чувствуя, как высыхает на коже пот и сперма. Рен обнял его и развернул, чтобы улечься на спину и больше не придавливать весом своего массивного тела. Хакс вздохнул, потом снова, и снова, и устроился поудобнее, полулежа на Рене.  
  
Обычно, к этому времени Мэтт уже уходил.  
  
Но странно, Хакс не сокрушался по поводу того, что Рен все еще лежал в его постели, занимая драгоценное пространство.  
  
Несколько минут спустя, слушая размеренное дыхание Рена, Хакс расслабился в окружавшем его тепле.  
  
— Ты не ушел, — задумчиво произнес он, полагая, что Рен уже успел прочесть его полусформированные мысли.  
  
— Нет, — Рен помедлил, зарылся носом в шевелюру Хакса, вдохнул его запах движением, до жути напоминавшем симпатию. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.  
  
Это не прозвучало вопросом, поэтому Хакс и не удостоил его ответом. Смысла лгать не было. Как и подтверждать его слова. К чему лишний раз подкармливать эго Рена? Вместо этого Хакс провел ладонью по рельефной груди Рена, очертил кончиками пальцев хорошо выраженные мышцы.  
  
— Мы абсолютно грязные.  
  
Хакс вздохнул и решил не думать о подсыхающих на животе разводах спермы, о том, что бок, которым он прижимался к Рену был липким от пота, о видневшемся у него на шее пятне крови. Он старался не думать, что сам он, надо полагать, был не в лучшем состоянии. И все же… Мысли продолжали крутиться в голове, запинаясь о каждую нелицеприятную деталь, но Хаксу было плевать. Он поерзал, и со вздохом пристроил голову у Рена на плече.  
  
— Нам очень надо в душ.  
  
Через минуту. Как только всем его конечностям вернется чувствительность.  
  
Рен фыркнул от смеха, неожиданно нежной рукой пробежал по его растрепанным волосам, уткнулся носом в ухо, прикусил мочку.  
  
— Да. Надо.

\---

Хакс проснулся от того, что Рен ворочался позади него, притягивая сильными руками в крепкие объятия. Хакса переполняло тепло, он лежал словно в огромном коконе. Хакс что-то пробормотал, повернулся и спрятал лицо в простынях, вновь выискивая прохладную темноту, не готовый к утреннему свету. Он не знал, как долго проспал, только что этого явно было недостаточно.  
  
Сонная муть немного отступила, стоило ему почувствовать, как его лицом в матрас прижимает тяжелое, неподвижное тело.  
  
— Рен, — проговорил Хакс в темные простыни, поерзал, но Рен лишь сильнее навалился сверху, стал гладить бока, пока не добился от Хакса ответной дрожи.  
  
— Разве не этого ты хотел? — спросил Рен, прижавшись к нему возбужденным членом, поддразнивая, мучая, угрожая в самой приятной и заманчивой манере. Эрекция Рена легко скользила по всё еще влажным ягодицам Хакса.  
  
Это было грязно. Извращенно. Это было прекрасно.  
  
— О, звезды, _да_ , — простонал Хакс.  
  
И Рен вошел в него легко и плавно.


End file.
